Bestia Prístina
by BrunoAscar
Summary: En las entrañas de la misma oscuridad habita la bestia prístina.
1. Chapter 1

**"Que mejor día para vender morbo que este, ¿verdad?"**

 **Les traigo una historia acorde a las fechas, espero que no la disfruten y no me hago responsable por los traumas, así que personas sensibles abstenerse de leer, quedan advertidos ¡Bwahahaha!**

 **Los personajes de AnR no me pertenecen, y que bueno que no XD.**

 **BESTIA PRÍSTINA**

Aokigahara, un bosque de aterradora reputación, hogar de espíritus y demonios etéreos o al menos eso decían las leyendas que mantenían a cualquier curioso lejos del lugar, la verdad sea dicha aunque esas historias fueran falsas, la vegetación tétrica, los árboles musgosos y deformes daban una aura horrenda al bosque especialmente en la obscuridad de la noche, de nada ayudaba saber de los cientos de casos confirmados de suicidios en el área, uno puede pasear por los senderos y encontrarse con restos humanos y objetos abandonados por sus dueños que decidieron poner fin a su miseria ahorcándose en algún árbol del bosque o convulsionando con una sobredosis, todas estos sucesos y leyendas escalofriantes no impedían que de vez en cuando un grupo osado de excursionistas probaran su valor durmiendo un par de noches en las entrañas del bosque, y que mejor día que este 31 de octubre, Halloween o Noche de brujas, en este solsticio se presume (según costumbres celtas) que un portal para los espíritus se abre permitiéndoles interactuar con los vivos, no es necesario decir que no siempre de la mejor manera, un grupo de cuatro mujeres decidieron poner a prueba su temple y las leyendas esa noche, equipadas con tiendas de acampada y linternas, muchas linternas, además de un encendedor para prender una fogata llegada la noche.

La bruma húmeda del bosque ya jugaba con la mente de las expedicionarias, quedaban pocos minutos de luz, estuvieron transitando senderos lúgubres por más de dos horas, su guía era una valiente aunque poco prudente pelirroja, perfeccionada en el arte mundano del galanteo, amante de los pocky más que de cualquier mujer, varias veces recorrió el bosque, un par de ellas viéndose atraída por sus oscuros encantos buscando acabar con su vida, siempre logró sobreponerse a sus problemas incluso dentro de aquel tenebroso lugar, está vez su estado de ánimo es muy diferente, la vida le sonreía, no supo cómo celebrarlo más que llevando a un par de sus amigas a retar sus miedos y conseguir un poco de acción al aire libre para quitarse el frío de montaña que su abrigo rojo no conseguía aislar.

-El sol ya cae, Haruki, y no me estoy divirtiendo- profiere con serenidad una mujer de sofisticados ropajes térmicos, cabello naranja sedoso y un par de Oasis azules por ojos -¿No sé cómo me dejé convencer?- se recrimina aliviando el peso de la mochila que cargaba, esta joven mujer adinerada era la definición perfecta de egocentrismo, se creía superior a los demás pero por una improbable alineación cósmica eso no la hacía mala, es verdad era altanera y mimada, al mismo tiempo poseía un alma filántropa, para ella ser superior suponía solidarizarse con los menos afortunados para ganar reconocimiento y admiración obviamente.

-Sumireko, linda, lo divertido vendrá una vez armemos el campamento- le dice la pelirroja sonriéndole con picardía.

-Puf, que corriente- espeta desviando la mirada con desdén.

-Sabes lo mucho que detesto darle la razón al caramelo de naranja, Sagae, pero la aspirante a Ojou-sama sabe lo que dice esta vez- profiere una muchacha dueña de un corto cabello azul igual de intenso que sus ojos, compañera de Haruki en el dojo y de Sumireko en la Universidad, poco sociable y su paciencia era tan escasa como sus amigos, gustaba de estar sola y entrenar, el estudio era secundario para ella, lo que la llenaba de vida eran las peleas.

Haruki se detiene -¿Caramelo de naranja?- profiere con una gran sonrisa -Te has puesto creativa hoy, Azuma- ríe, levanta la mirada y no logra vislumbrar un verdadero rayo de sol -¿Qué dices Chitaru, acampamos?

-Aprovechemos ahora que hay luz- contesta la pelirroja más alta del grupo, su pelo corto y desordenado siempre lucía con majestuosidad en ella, esta pelirroja era una amalgama de sus amigas, poseía la jovialidad de Haruki, la elegancia de Sumireko y la rudeza física de la peliazul -Ahí veo un lugar despejado- señala con su cabeza un área limpia entre dos sauces.

-Perfecto, Sumireko ve con Azuma y preparen las tiendas, Chitaru y yo buscaremos leña- indica la pelirroja poniendo en marcha al grupo.

Las mujeres llevan a cabo su labor entre el inquietante silencio del bosque y los susurros macabros del viento que corría entre los árboles agitando hojas y ramas del mismo modo que minaba el valor de las mujeres.

Chitaru guía a su compañera hasta un árbol caído que se notaba seco y perfecto para alimentar la fogata -Este es ideal, Sagae- menciona sacando un pequeño machete que llevaba en un cinto negro atado con correas a su pierna derecha.

-Sí, se ve seco- concuerda mientras baja su mochila para obtener el tomahawk que guardaba en ella -¿Por qué tanta cordialidad, Chitaru?- indaga con una sonrisa, Chitaru era su más reciente amiga y le costaba un poco hacerla sentir en confianza.

-Oh, perdón, Haruki, se me olvidó- responde con igual jovialidad, tras una rápida sonrisa regresan a su labor, las ramas crujían con especial estruendo en la sempiterna mudez del bosque, el sonido se esparcía como un grito de pánico siendo arrancado del pecho de una bestia impotente -Me sorprende que hayas logrado traer a Hanabusa- profiere Chitaru buscando reemplazar el silencio tétrico con la vitalidad de una charla juvenil.

-¡Ja!- clama Haruki esbozando una grata sonrisa -No fue nada fácil, nada fácil, lo aseguro- expresa con mucho énfasis -Pero mi personalidad magnética logró atraerla lejos de su cómodo palacio, ¡aprende, mujer!, ese es el poder de los argumentos bien expuestos- comenta agregando sonoras carcajadas al ambiente.

Chitaru no pudo evitar acompañarla con su risa, le dio gracia la forma tan cómica con que se jactaba de su proeza -¿Qué le prometiste? ¿Tu alma acaso?

-Uf, creo que esa ya está vendida, tenía muchas deudas, ¿sabes?- indica con la gracia atrayente que siempre desprendía.

La avivada charla logra disminuir el amenazante silencio, también atrae la curiosidad del par encargado de armar el campamento.

-Umh, parece que se divierten- murmura la peliazul sin intentar buscar el origen de las risas, estaba en cuclillas uniendo las varillas dentro de la lona de nylon.

Sumireko por su parte luchaba con la tienda, gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo su propia inutilidad en labores manuales y físicos -Demonios, una dama como yo, no tendría que estar haciendo estas cosas.

-¿Acaso extrañas el té que te sirven tus empleados en tus finas y ornamentadas tazas de porcelana?- dice Azuma tratando de ser sarcástica, lo cual nunca conseguía por su estoico tono.

-¡¿Ah?! No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo tan tosco, grosera- musita al abandonar su labor, a la peliazul poco le importaba esto -Me siento ofendida, has mi trabajo y consideraré perdonarte, además soy alguien delicada de salud, los trabajos físicos me agotan- dice al sentarse sobre una roca convenientemente cerca del campamento.

Azuma lanza un suspiro y sin mirarla expresa -Incluso tus huesos son de porcelana.

-¡Aaah! Grosera en verdad, ya no hablaré contigo.

-Gracias, y si lo cumples prometo armar tu tienda- menciona la peliazul teniendo casi armada su tienda, como si su petición fuera escuchada la pelinaranja sólo lanzó un bufido y quedó en silencio mientras Azuma completaba la tarea.

Cuando las pelirrojas regresaron con la leña, el campamento estuvo listo gracias a los esfuerzos de la peliazul.

-Parece que lo hicieron bien, ¿Sumireko ayudaste?- menciona Haruki dejando los leños a un costado.

-No lo hizo- responde Azuma que también se había tomado la molestia de recoger rocas para aislar el fuego del viento.

-No seas ruda, Azuma, sabes que sufre de hipotonía- indica la pelirroja.

Azuma con un mohín de confusión expresa -No me estaba quejando.

-Ah, perdón Azuma, deberías modular tu voz más seguido, evitarías malentendidos- profiere nerviosa.

La peliazul sonríe -No eres la primera en decírmelo.

-¿Quién tiene el encendedor?- inquiere Chitaru colocando los leños en forma de pirámide, en el círculo de piedras que había armado la peliazul.

Azuma mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el encendedor -Namatame- llama, cuando la mira se lo arroja.

-Oh, gracias Tokaku- pronuncia al dejar el objeto sobre las rocas, de los bolsillos de su cazadora marrón extrae un manojo de yesca y coloca en la base de su pirámide de leños, recoge el encendedor y el campamento fue dotado de luz amarilla.

Sumireko expele un audible suspiro -Justo a tiempo- abre su mochila, y de ella obtiene un kit de cocina para el aire libre, ollas de aluminio pequeñas y una tetera metálica -Ahora, ¿qué trajeron para cocinar?- pregunta emocionada, sus pasiones más grandes eran la cocina y el té, poner a prueba sus dotes culinarios a la intemperie era un desafío que estaba dispuesta a ganar.

-Por eso me gusta traerte conmigo- musita Sagae, después de buscar en su mochila le entrega una funda plástica tricolor con un pedazo de carne de cerdo.

Hanabusa retuerce su nariz ante el olor de la carne cruda -Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, por suerte me tomé el tiempo de recoger especias en el camino- indica al colocar la carne sobre una tabla de picar, y con una navaja cortar la carne en tiras gruesas.

-Oh, con que eso hacías cada vez que te agachabas a un lado del camino, yo creía que descansabas- comenta la peliazul admirando la destreza de Sumireko en las situaciones gourmet.

Sumireko le da un rápido vistazo y algo sonrojada regresa su atención a la comida -La quinta y sexta vez fueron para descansar- profiere casi como un murmullo, su estado físico siempre la avergonzaba.

-Quizás no seas la niña mimada e inútil que creía, Hanabusa- fórmula la peliazul vertiendo agua en la tetera para una infusión.

Hanabusa deja de trabajar en su platillo y le entrega una funda transparente con unas pequeñas ramillas con flores verde agua -Es albahaca, se prepara a baño María, has un té con ellas.

Azuma toma la funda sin expresar nada.

-Su relación mejora- Chitaru le susurra a la otra pelirroja la cual asiente con estoicismo.

-Prepararé el arroz, Chitaru rellena las cantimploras, por favor- pide con modestia.

-Seguro- dice al recoger las cantimploras y dirigirse a un riachuelo cercano.

Haruki coloca agua, sal y arroz en una olla, ubica una parrilla sobre el fuego y de esa forma cocina el arroz, se toma un tiempo para apreciar el labor de la pelinaranja, está sazonaba la carne con sal, aceite de achiote que trajo en un sachet, y unas hojas tiernas que recogió en el camino, muy intrigada sobre ello decide preguntar -¿Qué son esas hojas?

Sumireko tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa -Es achicoria, sus hojas tiernas tienen un sabor espléndido, perfecto para las carnes.

-Mmmmh, me gusta cómo suena- ríe inclinándose hacia la pelinaranja.

-Uf, siempre debes ser tan osada- replica devolviendo una sonrisa.

La pelirroja mueve los hombros y pestañea coqueta -Solo contigo.

Sumireko sonríe con timidez, un dulce sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, decide buscar los labios de la pelirroja pero estos la encuentran a ella, su boca se vio invadida por un aromático sabor a chocolate y un profundo sentimiento de seguridad, aderezado con una inocente alegría, algo que estaba segura de que sólo ella podía disfrutar y entender.

-Recuerden que están en público- profiere Azuma sacándolas de su romántico ensimismamiento.

-Que aguafiestas, Azuma- clama Sagae sonriendo.

-Solo quiero comer pronto- profiere logrando hacer sonreír al par.

-Y disfrutarás el sazón del chef, no te preocupes- menciona la pelinaranja sintiéndose cómoda con la peliazul por primera vez, comenzaba a comprender su actitud y a lidiar con ella.

Namatame regresa con el agua, se sienta junto a Tokaku y juntas se maravillan con lo sabroso que se veían los filetes que Sumireko preparaba, los freía con aceite de olivo, con hojas picadas de achicoria sobre la carne, su olor entraba por sus fosas nasales y se depositaba en sus papilas gustativas haciéndolas salivar -Huele bien- susurran.

Una vez lista la comida, se sirvió el arroz en tazones de plástico, la carne frita en una bandeja la cual todas tenían acceso y la infusión de albahaca en unos vasos metálicos.

-¡Mmmmh! Delicioso, Sumireko, te amo- musita Haruki chocando suavemente las sienes, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la pelinaranja.

-Eres realmente muy buena en esto- expresa Tokaku saboreando la carne.

-Lo sé, pero no me canso de escucharlo- menciona con una suave risita llena de superioridad.

Chitaru algo curiosa se debatía por soltar una pregunta pero le parecía demasiado personal para ser cómoda -Sumireko-sama...

-Por favor linda, sólo Sumireko, si eres amiga de Haruki también eres amiga mía- profiere con delicadeza, sus modales eran cultos y sus movimientos femeninos, contrastando demasiado con la pelirroja que hacía las veces de su pareja.

-Claro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-Ah, bueno, ¿cómo se conocieron?- interroga dejando de lado su comida -Haruki, sólo nos dice lo hermosa e increíble que eres- musita sonriendo con timidez.

-Me haces sonrojar- silba la pelinaranja cubriendo sus mejillas, a lo cual Sagae suelta una risa moderada.

-Cuéntaselo, yo siempre exagero en mis anécdotas- dice Haruki y regresa a devorar el sabroso platillo.

Hanabusa se aclara la garganta -Como bien sabes, mi compañía tiene un programa de becas para deportistas de alto rendimiento, la conocí a ella como las conocí a ustedes, en una entrevista, por supuesto que algunas fueron mejores que otras- menciona desviando la vista a la peliazul.

-Debí hacer algo bien para que me otorgaras la beca- expresa Azuma sin dejar de comer.

-Peleas bien- pronuncia Sumireko -De acuerdo, continuaré, ella falló en sus pruebas académicas, no iba a regalarle la beca, pero con su carisma me convenció de permitirle una segunda oportunidad, le di dos semanas para que estudiará y regresara a tomar el examen, lo logró, ¡pasó! Yo no podía creerlo, llena de emoción me invitó a cenar como agradecimiento, fue tan galante, cuando terminó la cena y estuve en mi casa no podía dejar de pensar en ella- decía con una enorme sonrisa y la boca muy abierta -Y me dije, ya caí, estoy enamorada- ríe cubriéndose la boca -Aunque hicieron falta dos meses y ocho citas para formalizar nuestra relación.

-Eso es gracias a mí, esta niña adinerada me hubiera ignorado y jamás vuelto a hablar después de que aprobé el examen- clama la pelirroja.

-Es cierto- pronuncia Hanabusa, produciendo que todas rieran, excepto la peliazul que poca gracia encontraba en la conversación.

-Estuvo sabroso, ¿qué tal te sale el curry?- pregunta Tokaku, ignorando el momento de confraternización que tenían.

-Incluso mejor- responde sin perder la sonrisa que había conseguido.

Las restantes también consumieron con gusto su comida, y una vez terminaron se relajaron al calor de la fogata y continuaron con sus conversaciones.

-Bien, todas sabemos porque vinimos- clama Sagae -Es hora del terror.

Azuma se estira con un fuerte bostezo -Yo ya tengo sueño.

-¡Oh vamos! La noche es joven.

Tokaku suspira -Bien pero que valga la pena.

-¿Esto no es algo infantil?- inquiere Sumireko perdiendo el interés en aquella actividad.

-Sería infantil si lo hubiéramos hecho en cualquier otro bosque- dice Haruki al pararse -¡Pero estamos en Aokigahara! ¡En pleno solsticio! ¡Así que os invoco espectros y bestias del averno! ¡Acudid a mi llamado!- clama la pelirroja retando al bosque y burlándose de su poder.

-¡Auuuuuuuh!- un aullido tenebroso, contra todo pronóstico el bosque le había contestado, el sonido las sobresaltó, había despertado en ellas un miedo natural y abismal, que emergió de sus almas entumeciendo sus músculos y secando sus labios.

-¿Looo...lobos?- tartamudea Chitaru su mirada roja se agitaba en terror.

-No...no hay lobos aquí, debe ser un perro- afirma Azuma fingiendo estar en calma.

-Sí, el último lobo japonés murió en 1905- dice Haruki con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- indaga Sumireko.

-Estaba en el examen- profiere la pelirroja con una fuerte carcajada -Vaya perro más oportuno, casi me desmayo del susto- clama disipando el miedo.

Chitaru superando su taquicardia dice -Espero que ese perro aúlle cuando cuente mi historia, ayudaría mucho.

-Entonces antes de que se vaya, comienza tú- propone Haruki sacando una caja roja de su bolsillo y proseguir a colocarse un pocky en la boca.

-Me parece bien- expresa la pelirroja -Dame un segundo...bien...

"Un hombre solitario vivía recluido en la base de una montaña, había adecuado una pequeña caverna para que hiciera las veces de su hogar, la mantenía limpia, dormía en una antigua pero bien conservada cama de hospital, su comida la preparaba con leña, sus necesidades biológicas las satisfacía con un retrete conectado a un pozo séptico fuera de la cueva y se bañaba en un arroyo cercano, su comida la obtenía cazando y recolectando, tenía todas sus necesidades cubiertas, excepto la seguridad, así es este hombre le temía a su entorno, no durante el día, el día era precioso y lleno de luz, no, la noche era quien lo atormentaba, sus sombras que danzaban con un tétrico vaivén, las terroríficas voces que susurraba los miles de ojos que apuntaban a su refugio, él lo sabía, el fuego los alejaba, la fogata que siempre encendía antes del ocaso los mantenía a raya y evitaba que los oscuros deseos del bosque lo consumieran, estaba tan convencido que si un día no prendía fuego moriría que todos los días sin falta estaba en su caverna a las seis de la tarde listo para la noche.

Cierto día mientras cazaba se resbaló, su tobillo sufrió un esguince, la noche se acercaba, debía moverse rápido, llegar a su hogar no habría sido problema con su pie sano, el inaguantable dolor de su lesión lo retrasó, cada vez la amenazante oscuridad se cernía sobre él, cada segundo que transcurría su miedo se elevaba y empezó a comprenderlo, no llegaría a tiempo está vez, horrorizado por su desgracia decide encender la fogata ahí fuera, el velo oscuro comenzaba a cubrir el bosque y él aún estaba a kilómetros de su cueva, no tuvo otra opción, se las ingenió para que sus manos temblorosas encendieran fuego y alejar a la salvaje noche, a pesar de las llamas sus huesos se congelaban, los chirridos bestiales lo mantenían despierto y alerta, el mal lo rodeaba, esperando a que durmiera para atacarlo con desenfreno, él lo sabía, dormir era un error.

El terror que el hombre sintió cuando una gota de agua tocó su mejilla, lo hizo consciente de que había cometido ese error, una fuerte lluvia se presentó rugiendo con maldad, eran cómplices la noche y la tormenta y lo querían a él, sus esfuerzos por mantener vivo a su aliado incandescente en el complot de la naturaleza en su contra falló, estaba solo y el desasosiego devoró su alma, el miedo lo hizo correr, tropezaba y caía por su pie herido, se levantaba lleno de dolor, no podía detenerse, mientras corría lo escuchaba, jadeos hambrientos, garras resbalándose en la tierra, la bestia nocturna lo perseguía con pasos torpes pero constantes, sintió de nuevo miles de ojos sobre él, no era uno solo su perseguidor, eran miles, lo rodeaban, lo tenían acorralado, su corazón se agitaba produciendo un terrible dolor, con sus ropas pesadas por el agua y su pie lastimado resbaló y su destino fue sellado, las bestias lo habían alcanzado, se retorció en pánico, el horror que sintió el hombre cuando sus atacantes ayudados por el amparo de la noche le desgarraban el pecho con paciente perversidad es indescriptible así como el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo hasta que esté perdió todo calor y terminó tieso bajo la rabiosa tormenta.

Al día siguiente unos cazadores encontraron su cuerpo intacto y húmedo a cincuenta metros de la cueva, una peeturbadora mueca de horror quedó petrificada en su rostro enviando escalofríos a los hombres, cuando se hizo la autopsia descubrieron que su corazón se había desgarrado, reventó desde dentro."

-¿Murió de miedo?- inquiere Azuma sin demostrar emoción alguna, ella casi no lo hacía así que no era raro.

-Eso no es una historia de terror, se define mejor como una fábula- menciona Sumireko sobando sus brazos, sentía escalofríos pero debido al ambiente, la historia de Namatame no la impresionó.

-Hice mi mejor intento- profiere Chitaru, se sintió terriblemente incómoda y despreciada.

-Fue interesante, pero no es lo que esperaba para una noche como esta- menciona la otra pelirroja del grupo -Déjame poner en sintonía...

-Nooo, gracias- dice Hanabusa bostezando y estirando sus brazos -Ya quiero ir a la cama.

-¡Ooooh! Vamos linda, ni siquiera...

-Haruki, quiero que me acompañes a dormir- indica la pelinaranja con una dulce sonrisa y un disimulado guiño.

-Aaaaah, cierto, ya tengo sueño, a la cama- dice la pelirroja al fingir un bostezo y sonreír.

Azuma confundida las mira caminar a la tienda -¿Acaso nos encargaremos nosotras de limpiar todo?

-Aaah, de acuerdo- pronuncia Sagae con un gran suspiro -Entra, yo voy después- le pide a la señorita de sociedad, la cual asiente y susurra "No te tardes", no es necesario decir que lo arregló todo con prisa.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña Sumireko encendió una lámpara a gas de queroseno, una luz blanca llena el claustrofóbico espacio, una vez instalado el futón que usaría procedió a despojarse de sus ropajes, comenzando con su casaca rosa, siguió con la bufanda, sin esas dos prendas sintió un alivio y frío al mismo tiempo, lo siguiente fue su pantalón térmico abombado, quedando en ropa interior, solo su buso fucsia cubría su cuerpo y unas medias tobilleras de color blanco, deslizó sus manos por la espalda hasta encontrar el broche del sostén, se lo retiró y dejó junto a las otras prendas, al hacerlo su cuerpo fue asaltado por una corriente fría de aire que la hizo estremecer, sus pezones se endurecieron marcándose con lujuria en el buso -Haruki, cierra la tienda- profiere la pelinaranja al sentir la presencia de su acompañante.

-Perdón, no sabía que eras sensible al frío- menciona la pelirroja al ingresar y bloquear la entrada.

Sumireko se soba las piernas y con una perspicaz sonrisa le dice -Pero entro en calor con la misma facilidad.

Haruki forma una sensual sonrisa al acercarse -Hay mucho que no se de ti.

-Déjame enseñarte- le susurra al pegar sus cuerpos y ayudarla a desprenderse de sus vestimentas.

En la otra tienda…

-Ese par debería apagar su lámpara antes de fornicar- profiere Azuma viendo las sombras entrelazadas de la pareja.

Chitaru algo sonrojada inquiere –¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo?

-Si no te molesta me gustaría ver como lo hacen- indica con su voz disminuida al mínimo.

-¿Ah?- una mueca de incredulidad se forma en la pelirroja -¿Eres voyerista?

Azuma con obvia vergüenza se rehúsa a contestar desviando la mirada hacia las siluetas en la otra tienda.

-¡Oooh!- clama la pelirroja, Tokaku siendo sorprendida por ese ruido e intentando no molestar a la pareja en pleno acto sexual se lanza contra la pelirroja y le tapa la boca con su mano.

-¡Shhh!- sus ojos azules se posan sobre las pupilas rojas palpitantes de su compañera, notó una mezcla de temor y enojo, dos cosas que nunca esperó ver en ella –Perdón- susurra al quitar su mano –Quizás deba explicarme- profiere la peliazul ahora sonrojada.

-Sí, deberías- dice la pelirroja sintiendo agitado su pecho.

-Yo…eh, quiero aprender, ¿sí?

-¿Aprender?- repite la pelirroja completamente anonadada -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rostro de la peliazul adquirió un contrastante color rojo en sus mejillas, Namatame no podía creer aquello, la fuerte y agresiva mujer se abochornaba como una adolescente.

-¿Eres virgen?- interroga la pelirroja boquiabierta.

-¡Cállate como si tu fueras diferente!.

-¡Shhh! ¿Ahora quién es la ruidosa?

Tras ese sobresalto las luces de la tienda contraria se apagaron.

-Oh, muchas gracias Namatame.

Chitaru solo sonreía –¿En serio querías aprender algo sobre sexo con las siluetas de dos mujeres?

-No voy a ponerme a ver porno.

-Hay otras formas- responde la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, ya sabes, contacto directo…

La peliazul mira con detenimiento a la pelirroja, eso provocó que las mejillas de esta también se sonrojaran -¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo a ayudarme?

-Nooo- se vio sorprendida por aquella curiosa pregunta –Espera… ¿me estás cortejando?

-Creí que tú lo hacías- responde la peliazul mostrándose más serena y en confianza, pasaron varios segundos con sus miradas cruzadas en un incómodo silencio, ninguna sabía cómo proseguir con esa conversación o si debían hacerlo.

-¡Aaaaah!- se escucha un grito, esto conmociona al par pero cuando llegó el segundo se tranquilizaron -¡Sí!- poco en realidad -¡Haruki! ¡Aaah!

-Mejor me duermo- profiere la peliazul acomodándose entre las cobijas.

-Esas dos tienen una vida sexual activa- suspira la pelirroja y remeda el acto de la peliazul.

La lentitud con la que la perenne noche transcurría no era notada por el grupo que yacía pacíficamente en sus tiendas, algo oscuro, primordial y peligroso las observaba, y buscaba.

Un pequeño ruido levantó a Haruki que abrazada de Sumireko se resistió a abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo el aire de sus pulmones se esfumó, el pecho se le enfrió a tal punto que sus latidos parecieron detenerse, una sombra, una sombra tenebrosa se percibía rasguñando la tela de nylon que las resguardaba del exterior, aquella fina capa las separaba de la criatura que las visitaba, Haruki decidió levantarse, a pesar de su acalorada sesión con Sumireko se habían vuelto a colocar sus ropas pues el frío entumecía sus articulaciones, con sumo cuidado tomó el tomahawk que guardaba en su mochila, la fogata todavía brillaba en el exterior, lo cual la ayudó a determinar la silueta de la bestia, alguna especie de cánido, un perro curioso posiblemente, era la única opción, no había lobos en Japón, no salvajes en todo caso, y si uno se había escapado del zoológico, o que tal si era un perro rabioso, fuere lo que fuere las estaba importunando, y podría ser un peligro, se cubrió con su cazadora roja y sus zapatos, salió a revisar si aquel animal era de temer.

Despacio abrió el cierre hermético de la puerta, con el hacha por delante se aventura temerosa, ni bien logró salir lo vio, un pequeño animal perruno, de no más de un metro cuarenta de largo, era muy peludo, con una larga y desordenada cola, lo único interesante del animal era su brillante pelaje plateado, parecía husmear con su hocico en los restos de comida alrededor de la fogata.

-Tú debes ser el perro que nos asustó- menciona la pelirroja bajando el filo del hacha -¿Estás perdido pequeño amigo?- inquiere al acercarse con su mano extendida hacia el animal intentando acariciarlo.

-¡Grrr!- un leve gruñido fue toda la advertencia que tuvo, el animal volteó dirigiéndole una mirada feroz de color violeta, y una de las sospechas de la pelirroja se vio confirmada cuando vio una espuma densa en las mandíbulas del animal, no tuvo oportunidad, el canino se arrojó sobre ella hundiendo sus fauces en los tejidos blandos de su antebrazo, el terror y dolor se hicieron presentes con voracidad consumiendo los actos de la pelirroja que aturdida no reaccionó permitiendo que el cánido la derribara y se apoderara de la situación.

-¡AAAAAAH!- dolor, ah el dolor era precioso, asfixiante y petulante, se esparcía por el entumecido brazo hasta el pecho, su corazón parecía rasgarse y salir expulsado de su cuerpo por la garganta, ¡ese era el miedo! El miedo que de por si solo es fatal, como bien indicó el relato que hace poco escuchó al fulgor de la misma fogata que presenciaría su funesto final -¡Ggrrar!- un golpe de adrenalina preciso, su mente despertó y el brazo libre que todavía empuñaba el hacha se movió maquinalmente hasta chocar con el semblante del canino, le dio en globo ocular izquierdo creando un gran corte desde las cejas hasta el pómulo, la sangre brotó, tibias gotas cayeron en la cara de la pelirroja y su boca dejando un metálico, salado y asqueroso sabor.

-¡Auuu! ¡Auu!- chilló el perro al huir con la cola entre las patas hacia la seguridad de la noche magnánima.

El alboroto despertó al resto del grupo que presuroso salió de sus tiendas, vieron a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo y con manchas de sangre en el rostro, el suelo también se había teñido con gotas rojas que no cedían ante la gravedad y quedaban suspendidas en forma de domo sobre la tierra seca, Haruki se incorpora y aparta del estupefacto grupo, una necesidad monstruosa la obligaba a ello, sus entrañas fueron expulsadas, la cena que había disfrutado ahora buscaba su salida por la garganta, el repugnante sabor de la sangre en sus papilas la hizo regurgitar, las convulsiones que producían este acto no eran menos dolorosas que la herida en su brazo, cada que vomitaba sus costillas se comprimían hasta casi romperse y parecer desprenderse de los músculos, era una noche realmente traumática para la pelirroja.

-Haruki- susurra Sumireko colocando su mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Aagh! ¡A…aa..ah!- jadeos cortados por las inhalaciones involuntarias -¡Coff! ¡Coff!- fuertes tosidos indicaban el exasperante intentó de la pelirroja por recuperarse –Es..toy bien- jadea sin poder recobrar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- indaga Sumireko, su pecho se agitaba con tan solo presenciar lo impotente que se veía aquella atlética pelirroja, cuyo miedo era casi tan palpable como su malestar, esto provocó una oleada de preocupación en la pelinaranja.

-Un…perro rabioso- indica con dificultad, se irgue sintiendo como sus vísceras regresaban al lugar que correspondían dejando un malestar agraviante en su vientre.

-Debemos, irnos- indica Azuma con prisa, su corazón trepidaba con pesadumbre.

Haruki se obliga a esbozar una sonrisa falsa para decir –Estoy, bien, me curaré está herida y saldremos por la mañana.

Chitaru coloca sus manos en los hombros de Sagae y agacha la mirada para verla a los ojos –Haruki, te mordió un perro con rabia, debes ir a un hospital de inmediato- dijo con severidad.

La pelirroja jadeante sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada –De acuerdo.

-Perfecto, alista tu mochila, que tú eres la guía- le dice con una sonrisa al agitarle el cabello -¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- responde.

-Eso es, eres valiente, Haruki- anima Namatame que a pesar de contener su miedo, sus manos le temblaban y dudaba de la seguridad del bosque más que cualquiera.

-Esto era el motivo por el cual no quería venir- gruñe Hanabusa apretando los puños, recorriendo la fogata en círculos y frunciendo el ceño, su puchero era infantil, no por ello incomprensible.

Azuma sacó su linterna, se colocó la mochila a la espalda y estaba lista para partir -¿Acaso vas a dejar que Sagae, prepare tu mochila?- expresa la peliazul, enviando un poco madurez a la pelinaranja.

-Claro que no- menciona al recoger sus cosas.

El grupo estaba listo para partir, pero Sagae sufre un repentino mareo y cae de rodillas -¡Aaah!- gruñe apretando fuertemente la herida.

-Antes de irnos deberíamos limpiar esa herida- formula Hanabusa que evidentemente era la más preocupada por la salud de la pelirroja.

Sumireko sacó de su bolso un kit de primeros auxilios, con unas tijeras recortó el abrigo que ella mismo le había regalado, accede a la herida, pudo observar unos orificios delgados y repulsivos, con un pedazo de algodón humedecido con alcohol limpia la herida, el brazo manchado de sangre sufría de palpitaciones espontáneas, mientras repasaba el algodón, la pequeña mota pronto se vio enrojecida con la sangre, tuvo que reemplazarla con otra para terminar la limpieza, la cual no fue menos traumatizante que el ataque, el líquido producía un picazón y dolor espantosos cuando contactaba su carne, calló los gritos apretando la mandíbula, y ojos exprimiendo un par de lágrimas, al final la mirada de Haruki se volvió cansada y terrible, enterneciendo a Sumireko –Ya está linda- susurra al depositar un delicado beso en los labios de la pelirroja –Estarás bien.

-Gracias, preciosa- musita al sonreírle, verdaderamente agradecida.

-Perfecto, emprendamos el viaje, quiero llegar a la camioneta lo más pronto posible- espeta Azuma, que agachada a un costado observaba las gotas de sangre que se encaminaban a las entrañas del bosque –Debemos ir por aquí, ¿verdad?- profiere al notar que la criatura huyó en la dirección que ellas habían llegado.

-Sí- menciona Sagae al entregarle el hacha.

-Oh, esto es perfecto- indica la peliazul al tomar la delantera iluminando el camino con su linterna, sujetaba con fuerza el tomahawk, de nuevo sintió el pesado y abismal silencio del bosque, como si este tras lanzar su ataque se callara esperando guardar sus tenebrosas intenciones.

Chitaru también usa su linterna y desenvaina el machete para proteger la retaguardia –Este bosque merece la fama con que lo adornan- formula la pelirroja mirando en todas direcciones y recibiendo las miles de miradas brillantes que le entregaba el bosque.

Sus pasos y respiraciones eran los únicos sonidos que las acompañaban, los minutos pasaban y en lugar de verse más cerca del vehículo ellas sentían que entraban más profundo en el macabro juego del bosque, silenciosa era la atmósfera que enloquecía sus sentidos, alertándolas de cada minúsculo ruido que parecía proceder de ellas mismas, como si el bosque estuviera desierto, sin animales, ni insectos chirriantes, estaban solas en la penumbra prístina del abismal bosque en el que ya tantos otros encontraron su nefasto fin, eso no dejaba de rondar sus cabezas, ¿fue real el animal que atacó a Haruki o fue un espectro enfermizo del malvado bosque?, sonaba ridículo en sus mentes, un bosque con personalidad psicópata destruyendo a todo miserable que profanara su seno con su sola presencia, ¿y si fueran reales todas las leyendas que rodeaban al singular bosque? ¿Qué peligros enfrentaban? ¿Y estaban listas para hacerlo?

Repentinamente Tokaku se detiene -¿Qué pasa?- indaga Sumireko impaciente.

-¡Ahí!- señala con la linterna, como si fuera una ilusión engañosa del mismísimo bosque, tres mujeres fueron iluminadas con la luz, rostros pálidos, sucios, ropas desgastadas y una de ella estaba ensangrentado el rostro, las mujeres quedaron tan anonadas con la absurda aparición que fueron enmudecidas en el acto, tan irreal y confuso, ¿otras acampantes quizás? ¿Fueron también atacadas por el mismo animal rabioso? ¿Eran espectros del bosque enviadas a torcer su camino y guiarlas al destino que el espectral sitio eligió para ellas?

-No deberían estar aquí- indica la más alta de las extrañas quimeras, una mujer de ojos azules con un largo cabello negro lacio.

La chica de rostro ensangrentado se esconde detrás de la pelinegro, su cabello era color plata y sus ojos brillaban con un fantasmal tono amatista –Que se vayan- susurró aferrándose con fuerza a los ropajes de la mujer.

-Pobrecita- musita la pelinaranja al ver a la tierna muchacha manchada con sangre y aterrada -¿Fueron atacadas?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho- respondió la tercera integrante de ese insólito grupo, era una niña de cabellos celestes y mirada color miel.

-¿Fue el perro con rabia?- inquiere Sagae con su herida fresca y palpitante recordándole el agresivo encuentro.

La peliceleste levanta los hombros y los deja caer –Algo así- su comportamiento era extremo confuso.

Namatame conmovida por la aspecto tan desgastado y melancólico de las mujeres ve aflorar su altruista personalidad -Vengan con nosotras, tenemos una camioneta…

-¡Ajajajaja!- una inquietante carcajada femenina espectral y escabrosa resuena debilitando las rodillas y ensombreciendo el semblante de las desventuradas campistas que con sus miradas trémulas buscaban el origen del tenebroso sonido, para su completo terror el eco venía de todas partes.

-¿Qué diablos?- clama Sagae.

-No deberían haber entrado aquí- dice la pelinegra y sale corriendo con sus curiosas compañeras siguiéndola, perdiéndose en las tinieblas que las trajeron.

-¡Hey! No debemos separarnos- dice Namatame al intentar seguirlas, pronto es detenida por Azuma que la abraza por la cintura conteniéndola.

-Sigue, tu consejo, no nos separemos- proclama al soltarla –No pierdas la calma.

-Esto es tan irreal- refunfuña la pelirroja alta frotándose la sien.

-Sigamos, sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, debemos largarnos- espeta con furia.

-¡Ay! ¡Aaah!

-¿Haruki?- pronuncia Chitaru al ver como el rostro de su compañera adquiría una mueca de sufrimiento.

Sagae apretaba con fuerza su antebrazo en un vano intento de aplacar el dolor –Creo que se está infectando la herida.

-Debe ser la rabia, sigamos de una vez- menciona la peliazul ahora apretando con fuerza el hacha.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre en este lugar?- expresa Hanabusa cuando el grupo retoma la caminata.

Tras ese encuentro surreal sus pasos se aceleraron al mismo ritmo que sus palpitantes núcleos, su cuerpo se puso caliente, por la actividad que también asfixiaba sus pulmones con el esfuerzo, el miedo vivo que emanaba el bosque despertaba el más absoluto terror en sus corazones, en las sombras miles de diminutas luces las veían sin producir sonido o seguirlas, eran testigos inmorales que esperaban disfrutar del desenlace.

-¡Grrr!- un gruñido, un bestial gruñido, el canino había regresado.

-Es el maldito perro- gruñe Sagae, que sintió una extraña ira animal recorriendo sus venas.

Más gruñidos acompañaron al primero, parecía que el cánido las rodeaba, se agruparon en un círculo, eran cuatro y se sentían capaces de enfrentar un perro rabioso con sus armas, las luces de las linternas descubren la verdadera situación que se las atosigaba, no era un perro rabioso, habían tres de ellos, el plateado que atacó a Haruki todavía con su pelambre empapado en sangre, un gran canino negro que parecía ser el alfa mostraba sus enormes colmillos y el tercero uno incluso más pequeño que el plateado era de un imposible color celeste.

-Sagae, estos no son perros- profiere Azuma, las chicas miraron a esos caninos, era verdad, eran lobos, discernir esto despertó un primitivo pavor en su ser, un miedo tan extremo que solo pudo haber sido codificado en el ADN de un aterrado cavernícola que se veía como la presa de un sagaz animal, así se sentían ellas indefensas, con frío ante un antiguo enemigo que jamás hizo las paces con la humanidad y despreciaba a sus parientes que si lo hicieron, lobo, uno de los pocos animales en el planeta que ven a los humanos como parte de su cadena alimenticia y con la inteligencia necesaria para cazarlos desde el momento que apareció en la faz de la tierra y se encontró con el primer humano, el terror fue devastador, sus músculos temblaban descontrolados, su respiración se volvió errática y sus rostros se tornaron lúgubres y pálidos como cadáveres desgarrados listos para ser la cena de aquellas feroces bestias antropófagas.

-Puta madre- clama Sagae, grandioso, excelso era el miedo que carcomía sus huesos buscando derribarla y entregarla a estos depredadores fantasmales.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- repetía Chitaru olvidando por completo sus modales, como conservarlos estando al borde de una trágica situación, la bestias gruñían y una baba blanca horrenda chorreaba por sus fauces, ya era lo suficientemente malo que fueran lobos, estos eran rabiosos, no las dejarían escapar, a ninguna de ellas, estaban sedientos de sangre y tomarían toda la que pudieran.

Sumireko se abraza aterrada contra el pecho de su pareja –Haruki- susurra sollozando sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Todo estará bien- susurra Haruki, ella mismo no lo creía pero no podía desmoronarse, hoy no busca la muerte, hoy deseaba vivir, introdujo su mano en la mochila de la pelinaranja y extrajo un cuchillo de cocina –Todo estará bien- repite acariciándole la nuca.

Los animales daban lentos e instigadores pasos alrededor de ellas, el grupo los seguía con la mirada y torciendo su cuerpo en dirección a los lobos para estar siempre frente a ellos, Sumireko se colocó tras Haruki y se sujetó de la cintura de esta mientras temblaba desesperada, la maldita paciencia de esos animales solo les daba tiempo para que las chicas se imaginaran las peores consecuencias y situaciones que ocurrirían, y quizás eso era lo que las bestias deseaban, acobardarlas, entorpecer sus mentes y volverlas vulnerables a sus formidables mandíbulas exhibicionistas.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- la misma carcajada infernal se presentó -¡Auuuuuuuuh! ¡Auuuuh!- aullaron los lobos y emprendieron la retirada, dejando anonadadas a las mujeres.

-¡Aah! ¡Aah!- gime Sumireko cayendo de rodillas -¡¿Qué verga está pasando?!- llora desolada, todo era burlesco, y el miedo espléndido.

Azuma no podía despegar su vista del lugar que apuntaba su linterna, sus músculos estaban paralizados como su mente, lo había comprendido, esa risa, esa maníaca risa era el bosque comandando a sus fieras, urdiendo una magnífica estratagema para enloquecerlas y añadirlas a la masiva cuenta de víctimas que ya poseía.

Chitaru no se encontraba mejor, se arrodilló y se cubrió el rostro mientras lágrimas escapaban, un ser poderoso, fantástico y astuto las atormentaba, y estaba segura que no podría discernir los cientos de pavorosos seres tenía escondidos para ellas -¡Todo es tu culpa!- reaccionó al incorporarse con violencia y derribar a la pelirroja herida -¡Tú nos trajiste aquí!- sus manos rodearon el cuello de Sagae, la cual se defendió con un severo puñetazo que logró separarla.

-¡Contrólate!- demanda Sagae al sujetarla de las muñecas –Quiero vivir tanto como tú, no te desmorones- le dice con relativa calma.

Namatame comienza a llorar –Vamos a morir.

-No lo haremos- responde Haruki –Debemos seguir, ¡aaah!- se vio obligada a soltarla cuando un pulsante dolor se apoderó de su brazo –Debemos seguir- confirma con rabia –Y hacerlo ahora.

Tokaku ayuda a Chitaru a levantarse –Sagae, el bosque nos desea, lo insultamos y busca venganza.

Haruki solo sonríe –No, no es el bosque, Azuma, es un espectro, los bosques, no pueden ordenarle a los lobos- musita mostrando una sonrisa afilada –Larguémonos.

-Espera, ¿estás de acuerdo con que esto es acto de un ser sobrenatural?- inquiere Sumireko incrédula.

-No hay otra opción- dice Namatame con la poca cordura que pudo recuperar.

-Esto es tan ¡estúpido!- clama tirando de sus cabellos.

Haruki abraza a la pelinaranja con fuerza besándole la frente –Saldremos de aquí, vamos linda, vamos- susurra.

La desesperación que sintieron cuando ya habían caminado dos horas en la penumbra y la constante amenaza del bosque y no verse ni cerca del sendero que las llevaría hasta la camioneta era grotesca, desmoralizadora, inquietantemente vívida.

-¡No! No. No- gruñe Tokaku atacando el aire con el hacha -¡Ya deberíamos estar cerca!

Sagae apoyada sobre un árbol reflexionaba –No tomamos ningún camino erróneo, no estamos perdidas.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

Haruki esboza una lunática sonrisa –No nos perdimos, el bosque cambia y no nos permite avanzar.

-Imposible- pronuncia Chitaru -¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Cómo sabes que no hemos dado vuelta en círculos?

Haruki se separa del árbol, este tenía una equis sobre él -Este es el árbol que marqué como referencia de que estábamos a doscientas metros de la camioneta- informa refrescando la memoria de las mujeres, era verdad, aquel era un árbol particular, imposible de confundir con otro, tenía dos abultamientos en su tronco y carecía de hojas –Ya lo venimos viendo desde hace media hora.

Sumireko se deja caer y abraza sus piernas en posición fetal –No saldremos de aquí- afirma conteniendo sus lágrimas –No es justo, yo no quería venir.

-Chitaru, tenías razón- expresa Haruki –Todo es mi culpa- se deja caer rendida junto a Sumireko a la cual abraza –Lo siento linda.

-¡Auuuuuh!

-Llegó la hora- dice Tokaku con una sonrisa devastada –Viene a reclamarnos.

-¡AAAAH!- un desgarrador grito infantil llega hasta sus oídos -¡Ayuda!

Namatame sobrecogida por el horrendo grito ve manifestarse un fuerte golpe de valor retumbando en su pecho –Son esas chicas- dice apuntando al origen del sonido, a lo lejos ve una mancha color celeste correr de forma bípeda –Ahí- clama al salir corriendo en ayuda -¡Espera!

-¡No!- grita Azuma que esta vez no logró frenar los instintos heroicos de la pelirroja -¡Baka! ¡No vayas!- gruñe con lágrimas –No vayas- susurra antes de verse obligada a seguirla.

-¡Demonios Azuma!- exclama Sagae, toma la mano de Sumireko y van tras ella –No debemos separarnos, diablos.

Chitaru corría con toda la fuerza de sus largas y tonificadas piernas, era una mujer en gran condición física, no le tomó mucho dejar atrás a sus amigas, todavía podía ver el ondulante cabello celeste moviéndose entre los espectrales árboles -¡Espera!- llama desesperada, sus instintos la llamaban a socorrer al necesitado, y ver esas descompuestas y malogradas mujeres en un bosque como este la movió sin dudar, no importaba el grito de pánico en su cerebro al saber que los miles de ojos disfrutaban verla agotarse y alistarse para encarar su destino, tampoco le prestó intención a la oscura noche que resguardaba las trampas que cumplirían ese designio.

-¡Aaah!- Namatame tropieza y cae, su cara golpea el suelo, a su cabello se pegan hojas secas y putrefactas, un incómodo y humillante dolor en el rostro manifiesta el error de la decisión de la pelirroja, su linterna había caído a unos metros de ella, caminó tambaleante hasta recuperarla –¿Uh?- gloriosa fue la incertidumbre cuando un color anormal se presentó frente a ella, un insípido tono blanquecino, un cráneo humano, huesos secos lo acompañaban junto a una caja de pastillas destrozada, pequeñas manchas brillantes de aluminio relucían con la linterna, un pobre desgraciado que en algún momento entro al bosque buscando detener su sufrimiento, el miedo se apoderó de la pelirroja retrocediendo de golpe y cayendo sobre sus glúteos, soltó la linterna y esta alumbró a una fiera presencia celeste ostentando agresivos colmillos adornados con una bestial mirada.

¡Majestuoso es el momento cuando se acepta el final!, aquel lobo fantasmal no dudo, la mirada aterrada y la mueca de angustia en la pelirroja no produjo nada más que una hambre asesina en la malévola bestia, la mujer no se pudo defender fue impotente el miedo destroza el cuerpo más que cualquier arma, al contrario del relato de la pelirroja el ataque no fue paciente y su sufrimiento no duró, el ataque fue rápido, desgarrador, sanguinario, se abalanzó contra el cuello desprotegido de la pelirroja y le abrió la garganta con sadismo, sus pezuñas rasguñan el rostro de la moribunda ultrajando aún más el cuerpo, el dolor inimaginable fue fugaz, su cuerpo entro en shock mientras la sangre ahogaba sus pulmones, un enorme charco de sangre lleno de impurezas se formaba bajo el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja, el lobo se relame su hocico orgulloso de su proeza barbárica.

-¡Auuuuuh!- el bosque había cobrado su primera víctima.

Azuma no se había quedado atrás, su rapidez le permitió llegar en el preciso momento que el ahogado cuerpo de la pelirroja cedía ante el llamado de la parca, Namatame la había mirado con sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro magullado, no era una mirada acusadora, era pura vergüenza y arrepentimiento, una solitaria lágrima brotó de la ya difunta cuando los espasmos de su pecho se detuvieron.

-¡AAAAH!- el horror que sentía la peliazul no se comparaba con la ira homicida que se apoderó de ella.

El lobo celeste, viendo su posible siguiente víctima se lanzó contra Tokaku, bendecida sea la adrenalina que dotó a la peliazul de una fuerza y rapidez maniática, el hacha golpeó el cráneo de la criatura, un quejido fue lo único que produjo el animal, la sangre se derramó, fue un golpe certero, el canino estaba muerto, no fue suficiente para la peliazul la cual guiada por una locura primigenia siguió moviendo el hacha contra el cuerpo del lobo descuartizándolo, la sangre salpicaba cayendo sobre el abrigo y el rostro lunático de la dolida mujer, cuando sus brazos se cansaron y lo que quedaba debajo de ella ya no pudo ser reconocido como un lobo se detuvo su arranque de furia y de ella se apoderó un dolor insoportable -¡AAAAH!

Haruki y Sumireko llegaron a presenciar como el abatimiento derribó el cuerpo de la peliazul que cayó de espaldas al suelo, sollozando con devastación, las luces de las linternas permitían una clara percepción de la escena grotesca, Sumireko se cubrió la boca impactada y desvío la mirada entre lágrimas, el pálido color de la muerte teñido con el rojo de la brutalidad contrastaban en el rostro inerte de la pelirroja que todavía tenía sus expresivos ojos abiertos en horror, la pintura colorida del pelambre celeste bañado con sangre no era menos vomitivo, las entrañas de la bestia habían sido expuestas por las múltiples mutilaciones que le propinó la peliazul.

-¿Tokaku?- llamó Haruki, buscando respuesta de su amiga, a ella también le invadía la culpa y pavor por la muerte de la pelirroja pero lo que pululaba con ferviente deseo era la incontrolable sed de venganza.

-Yo…yo, Haruki...no llegué a tiempo- solloza cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas, las lágrimas se tornaron carmesí por la sangre en su rostro y estas se regaron por su cuello hasta colarse en su busto y espalda.

-¡Jajajajaja!- la insoportable y bufona risa se jactaba y se complacía con el dolor de las chicas.

Esta carcajada al contrario de producir el temor original creó un sentimiento de ira y desafío en el grupo, inclusive en Sumireko que soportando el enorme deseo de vomitar que le provocaba la escena se acercó al cuerpo y recogió el machete de su difunta compañera -¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Maldita escoria! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Ven!- grita descorazonada, su cuerpo estaba agotado, su condición física no le hubiera permitido enfrentar al bosque si este hubiera contestado a esa audacia.

Sagae logra levantar a la peliazul y la consuela con un abrazo –No podemos salir, pero podemos pedir ayuda- indica al aprovechar el abrazo y hurgar en la mochila de Azuma, saca una pistola de bengalas, se incorpora y dispara, la pirotecnia fue hermosa y el brillo rojo se elevó con esperanza -Nos buscarán ahora- formula con la mirada en la luz roja que descendía.

-¡Auuuuh! -¡Auuuh! -¡Auuuh!

Una sinfonía de aullidos puso en alerta a las mujeres, Sumireko que también recuperó una linterna enfoca al par restante de lobos, su pelo estaba encrespado y sus colmillos sobresalían, estos animales tampoco dudaron, se abalanzaron contra la pelinaranja, doloroso fue para ella sentir que unas manos conocidas la apartaran del peligro -¡Haruki!- la única persona que buscaba su amor por motivos ajenos a su fortuna demostraba su devoción hacia ella, recibiendo las mordidas que eran para ella y su deprimente condición física le impedía socorrerla además su arma se le cayó de las manos -¡Noooo!- terrible, los secuaces del bosque masticaban los miembros de la pelirroja, y ahí estaba ella presenciando el horrido espectáculo en impotencia.

-¡Largo!- expulsa con dolor la pelirroja que se sacudía logrando entretener a sus atacantes.

Tokaku pretendía ayudar a la pelirroja pero el lobo negro desvió su atención hacia ella gruñendo y babeando, Sagae logra por sus medios sobreponerse al dolor y apartar al pequeño lobo plateado que volvía a atacarla, toma la cola del lobo negro atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella, este instintivamente la ataca, Sagae con el cuchillo hiere a la bestia, esta chilla y hunde sus dientes en el hombro -¡Demonios! ¡Largo!

Azuma tomó a la pelinaranja y jaló de ella, alejándola del atroz desenlace, no fue fácil para ella, la desesperación de Sumireko aunada con la adrenalina le dotaban de una fuerza desconocida pues sus enclenques músculos jamás pudieron moverla con la rabia que sus gritos clamaban -¡Haruki! ¡Noooo!

Sagae apuñala un par de veces más al lobo negro logrando que se apartara con graves cortes, cruel destino el que permitió que el atacante original de la pelirroja regresara a terminar su cometido, el lobo plateado se lanzó por detrás clavando sus colmillos en la nuca de la pelirroja -¡Uuuuh! ¡Uuh!- un gemido torpe y fue todo, su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

-¡AAAAAAH!- el sonido del miedo transformado en ira, cuando el rostro de Haruki toca el suelo Sumireko deja de luchar en contra de los esfuerzos de Tokaku , su mirada se distorsiona por las abundantes lágrimas mientras corría ayudada por la peliazul, culpa, dolor se arremolinaban en su pecho agitado con cada paso lejos del cadáver de su amada, sin ella su vida era prescindible, se libró del agarre de Tokaku y se detuvo

-¿Qué demonios haces?- indaga furibunda, de su boca también parecía brotar espuma.

Sumireko entre sollozos articula -Déjame, no...puedo sin ella.

Una sonora bofetada desequilibra a la pelinaranja -¡No seas estúpida!- le grita rompiendo a llorar -¡¿Crees que murió por mi!?- vocifera -Fue por ti- murmulla, Hanabusa se cubría la mejilla herida con una mano temblorosa mientras buscaba el sentido de los enunciados de la peliazul, Azuma vuelve a sujetarle la mano mientras clava sus ojos acuosos en la mirada azul temerosa de la pelinaranja -¿Vas a dejar que su muerte fuera en vano?- Hanabusa niega con la cabeza - Entonces vamos.

El par se deshizo de sus pesadas mochilas, sus piernas con el calor del momento corrieron enloquecidas, los jadeos se volvieron profusos, el cansancio se hacía presente, su escape era ridículo, el bosque las tenía en su red, el ruido de pezuñas raspando el suelo las perseguía, uno de los lobos estaba tras su pista, las pisadas eran torpes y los jadeos bestiales se escuchaban igual de abatidos que ellas, ¿acaso eso disminuyó el miedo en sus corazones? Ni mucho menos, las articulaciones les temblaban y la incertidumbre se sacudía en sus estómagos creando fuertes naúseas, las piernas dolían y se endurecían, pronto no podrían seguir, el espectro del bosque seguro se relamía esperando a que alguna cayera y no fue nada sorprendente que Sumireko cediera antes que su compañera, inútil era su cuerpo y así mismo sesenntía ella.

Hanabusa llora -No puedo- sus rodillas se doblaron golpeando la tierra-No puedo- humillada y desconsolada se abandona a su destino, esperando que la perseverante bestia que las perseguía la acabara.

-No, lo hagas, no te rindas- le dice la peliazul -¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? ¿Acaso tu autoridad se vio mermada por bestias sin raciocinio?

Sumireko solo levanta su mirada destrozada -Sabes que no podré, tú eres la única de las dos que tiene una oportunidad, ¡Ve!

-No, ningua tiene oportunidad- profiere sin emoción alguna -Moriremos pero yo pelearé ¿y tú?

-¡Grrr!- el pelambre negro del lobo se escondía en la oscura noche, Azuma lo busca con la linterna, por desgracia lo encuentra, este se lanza torpemente pues sus heridas lo atormentaban, Azuma en su defensa ataca con el hacha pero el lobo hábilmente retrocede evitando el golpe y arremete hacia la muñeca de la peliazul obligándola a soltar su arma.

El gran lobo negro con su fuerza somete a la peliazul, la muerde y sacude con ferocidad mientras esta grita y gime en dolor.

-¡Noo!- Hanabusa se abalanza sobre la bestia, enfrentarla con sus manos era una locura, la criatura se la sacude con facilidad.

Azuma se arrastra hasta llegar al tomahawk, se voltea para defenderse pero el lobo ya estaba sobre ella mordiéndole el rostro y agitando su cabeza con bestialidad -¡Crack!- se cobró su vida.

Sumireko solo quedó enmudecida por el horrendo sonido, su cuerpo ya no pudo reaccionar, el lobo soltó a la peliazul, las marcas que sus dientes dejaron en la cara de la chica chorreaban con finos hilos de sangre.

El lobo arremete jalándola de su brazo -¡Aah! ¡Aaah!- la arrastra alejándola del cuerpo inerte de la última persona que la defendió.

Sumireko se sacude provocando que los dientes del lobo le causaran más daño, no obstante logró zafarse, intentó correr, el lobo mordió su tobillo, regresándola al suelo, sacude y tira con fuerza desgarrando el tendón, un insoportable dolor casi deja inconsciente a la pelinaranja que continuaba luchando, lanzando patadas al semblante del lobo, este rabioso suelta la pierna y ataca la otra hundiendo sus fauces en el muslo -¡AAAAH!- los músculos destruídos provocaban un ardiente dolor, el lobo siguió jalando a la pelinaranja, la pelinaranja logra tomar una roca y con ella lo golpea.

-¡Aau!- chilla la bestia, intenta atacar de nuevo recibiendo otro golpe por parte de la pelinaranja, Sumireko desesperada y rabiosa se levanta y una y otra vez deja caer la roca con fuerza sobre el cráneo del lobo, los chillidos que soltaba el canino creaban placer en los oídos de la pelinaranja -¡Crack!- ahora el ruido espeluznante se convirtió en un gratificante sonido de victoria que la hizo reír desquiciada -¡Jajajajaja!- su pecho inflado en gozo le dolía de tal forma que llora invadida por una mezcla contradictoria de emociones, alegría, rabia , dolor, miedo, oh el miedo se presentó de nuevo con sus fauces abiertas, gruñendo y con sus colmillos prestos mirando a la pelinaranja, una mueca de rabia se formó en los labios de Sumireko y sus ojos brillaban agitados.

-¡Auuuu!- presa de incontrolable ira el lobo plateado se presentó como una ventisca invernal y mordió el brazo de Sumireko antes de que esta se defendiera.

La desilusión de la pelinaranja que terminó por entender que era su fin no le impidió tratar de defenderse -¡Aaaah!- los dientes del lobo penetraban profundo en el brazo, con salvajismo la bestia desgarra los músculos, libera el brazo y muerde el otro sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía arrastrando el cuerpo ensangrentado y malogrado que se retorcía y chillaba impotente.

Sangre se dibujaba por el suelo mientras el lobo jalaba con desquicio el cuerpo moribundo de la pelinaranja que ya no encontraba las fuerzas ni para gritar del dolor, de ella solo se desprendía gemidos ahogados y leves sollozos, de entre las copas de los árboles se abre un claro que permite el ingreso de luminosos rayos de luna llena, que se vieron reflejados en los cristalinos ojos de Sumireko se perdió en la brillante luz, cerró los párpados sintiendo la debilidad absoluta de su cuerpo, su vida no duraría mucho más y el dolor ya le parecía una mera ilusión de su cuerpo.

-Déjala 3.

Esa voz tan burlona no tardó en es identificada por la pelinaranja era el espectro que las había atormentado toda la noche, el lobo plateado la suelta y retrocede lentamente hacia la penumbra.

Sumireko abre los párpados, en el agobio de sus heridas logra maravillarse ante el ser que emergía de las tinieblas, sentada de costado sobre el lomo de un inmenso lobo de un abundante pelambre rojo, usaba un kimono púrpura, con un cinturón rojo definiendo su estrecha cintura, sus piernas colgaban descubiertas mostrando una tersa y blanca piel, sus pies estaban descalzos, su kimono escotado permitía apreciar el munífico busto de la extraña aparición, en sus hombros un par de rulos rosados colgaban provenían de una larga cabellera del mismo color, su mirada era dorada y desprendía un tétrico brillo, en su cara una sonrisa ladina disfrutaba de la miseria de la pelinaranja, la acompañaban otros dos lobos, otro rojo y uno azul, el lobo plateado retrocede hasta sus congéneres y se une a la fila.

-¡Jejejeje!- ríe el espectro rosado al bajarse del lomo de la bestia –Vaya casi cometen una barbaridad aquí 3- profiere al acercarse al cuerpo tembloroso de Sumireko, se sienta sobre las caderas de la pelinaranja y le acaricia el rostro –Tú cuerpo es débil, tu muerte no me sirve de nada 3- silba bajando sus manos hasta el busto de la moribunda.

-¡Aah! No…no- susurra débilmente.

-Tranquila, a pesar de tu inútil cuerpo, eres linda 3- menciona al abrir la cremallera del abrigo, Sumireko suelta alaridos lastimeros en un vano intento de impedir el avance de aquella entidad, la pelirosa desliza sus manos debajo del buso, recorre hacia arriba la tela, desnudando el vientre y busto de la pelinaranja –Kawai 3.

-No…no- solloza abatida, su apenas consciente cuerpo se llenaba de angustia.

El ente femenino amasa el busto de la pelinaranja con un sonrojo en el rostro, se reía mientras su víctima gimoteaba impotente –Tus amigas me causaron problemas, ¿sabes? Mataron a dos de mis mascotas y como tú eres la única que queda debo castigarte 3- indica al inclinarse hasta que sus labios se tocaron, la lengua se movió por la boca y se alargó hasta llegar a la garganta ahogando a la pelinaranja, entonces desprende un líquido caliente y amargo por su boca obligando a que lo engullera –Eso será suficiente 3 - profiere al levantarse satisfecha y reordenar las prendas de su víctima.

Sumireko se retuerce con fuerza en el suelo sintiendo un dolor tan fuerte que pareció revivir su cuerpo -¿Qué…me…hiciste?

-Evité que mueras desangrada, jejeje. 3

-¿Por qué?

-Para que sufras, linda 3- se vuelve a agachar, su rostro hermoso empieza a deformarse hasta convertirse en una cara podrida, con tiras de carne podrida colgando y hueso negro sobresaliendo por la piel y con voz espectral dice –Veamos que te mata primero, las infecciones o la sed, ¡jajajaja!

Sumireko aprieta los ojos con fuerza, el miedo primitivo se convirtió en un pavor primordial, explotó desde lo más recóndito del abismo quimérico presente en el consciente universal, los sollozos se hicieron más sonoros y los quejidos agudos.

El ente rosa recobra su lujuriosa apariencia y regresa al lomo del lobo –Disfruta de tu agonía, yo lo haré 3, jejejeje

-¿Qué eres?- logra expulsar la pelinaranja en toda su debacle.

-La bestia del bosque primigenio- señala mientras desaparece en la penumbra seguida por sus lobos.

Un lobo rojo más pequeño que el que montaba se quedó atrás viendo con ojos melancólicos el cuerpo destrozado de la pelinaranja, este lobo se acerca y con jadeos lastimeros lame el rostro acongojado de la muchacha.

Sumireko abre los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar del lobo asediado por la tristeza.

-Ahaha, ¿Haruki?

-Ven cachorrita 3- llama el bosque y la loba entre quejidos regresa a su seno.

-No- murmulla Hanabusa entre lágrimas.

La luna mengua su brillo y deja a la pelinaranja en la completa obscuridad, rodeada por incontables ojos dorados brillando en su dirección, Sumireko ahora lo sabía esos miles de ojos le pertenecía a una sola criatura que se gozaba con sadismo de su sufrimiento, un ser abismal que se deleitaba en su mórbida diversión, y con la certeza de que estaría disfrutando cada segundo de su agonía se abandona a los brazos de la muerte para complacer los deseos de aquella bestia prístina.

-¡Te-hehehe! 3

 **Este ha sido mi aporte para las fechas, dejenme sus impresiones y todos los improperios que emergan de sus gargantas.**

 **Me pregunto si en algún momento tuvieron la esperanza de que una sobreviviera, jejejeje, que puedo decir me gusta el sufrimiento y si el género es terror prefiero que los protagonistas fallen, ¿como se sentiría el pesar e impotencia de no ser así? XD** **Debo decir que esta historia se la debo agradecer a Damydark pues yo tenía escrita una sobre un hombre lobo pero como sabrán ella se me adelantó y tuve que pensar en algo un poco más original, así que Damita debo decir gracias y también debo decirte, ¡Como te odio mujer! Tuve que reescribir todo, casi no termino a tiempo jejejeje.**

 **Para todos feliz Halloween y para mis compatriotas, feliz día del escudo nacional XD. (31de octubre, lo subo ahora porque no podré a medianoche XD)**

 **¿Quieren segunda parte? Ya saben que hacer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, para ser sincero ya no iba a escribir más de esto, pero desde el principio tenía planeado tres capítulos para contar una historia poco convencional, así que solo falta un capítulo más posiblemente para el 31 de octubre lo tenga listo, en cualquier caso, disfruten la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Los personajes de AnR no me pertenecen, y que bueno que no "XD:"**

 **BESTIA PRÍSTINA  
**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Una lluvia torrencial caía en el exterior, el viento huracanado movía los árboles como si de papel se tratara, los cristales de las ventanas parecían desear quebrarse con la ferocidad del agua que le impactaba, en esas condiciones una joven mujer meditaba sentada en un taburete con ruedas frente a una pizarra de corcho, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia el frente sin mirar a nada en particular, sus ojos estaban posados en los innumerables recortes de periódicos, fotos y mapas que entrelazados con una cinta roja envuelta alrededor de una cantidad igual de incontable de tachuelas mostraba sin duda el arduo labor detectivesco, su mirada severa no escrutaba el objeto frente ella sino que hacía introspección en su mente, una de sus manos colocada sobre la pierna golpeteaba con las yemas frenéticamente el muslo, la otra sostenía un esferográfico tras la oreja derecha pero era cubierta por el exuberante cabello castaño ondulado en exceso, tras un fuerte suspiro se incorporó con un dejo de rabia, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó sus lentes empapados por la humedad de la tormenta.

-Esto es ridículo- refunfuña mientras limpia sus anteojos -¿Por qué acepte este trabajo?- se recrimina agobiada -Soy una excelente detective, no debí dejarme llevar por la promesa de riqueza para aceptar este caso- murmulla contrariada consigo misma, un hombre de elegantes vestiduras le encomendó investigar la desaparición y posible asesinato de unas chicas en Aokigahara pero terminó enredada en un callejón sin salida, habían demasiadas implicaciones paranormales como para que tuviera una verdadera dirección que seguir.

-¿Sin ideas todavía, Shiena?- expresa una cálida voz.

La castaña regresa su vista a la muchacha -Así es, Haru- menciona desanimada, se acerca a la chica pues está traía consigo una charola de plata con una tetera, un par de vasos y aperitivos -Llevo seis meses en esto y no he avanzado nada con respecto al primer día.

Haru colocó la bandeja en la mesa de té a un costado de la habitación junto a los muebles para las visitas que por lo general eran clientes en busca de respuestas o testigos que aclaraban el misterio pero en este caso ni el hombre que encomendó el trabajo llegó a la casa, su comunicación se limitó a llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de textos o un correo anónimo que llegaba al buzón y peor aún hablar de un testigo que encaminara a la verdad de los hechos.

-Quizás quieras considerar ya un enfoque menos profesional y más espiritual- recomienda acicalándose su rojiza cabellera con nerviosismo.

-Locuras Ichinose, dices locuras- musita Shiena sin afán de intimidar a su compañera pero eso exactamente logró.

La pelirroja con un tierno titubeo expresó -Lo lo siento, Shiena.

-Oh, no, no era mi intención Haru- menciona arrepentida, Haru era su compañera, entre las dos se daban abasto para mantener la casa que sea dicho de paso le pertenecía a Shiena, heredada tras la muerte de una tía con la cual era muy unida, pero al poco tiempo descubrió que la casa era demasiado grande para una persona y los gastos también, así que recurrió a arrendar uno de los cuartos de la modesta residencia, desde el principio percibió que ella sería una residente de larga duración, sus modales por teléfono le resultaron encantadores al igual que su voz aunque no estaba preparada para lo que realmente ocurriría, esa chica se volvió su amiga más querida, incluso le cocinaba sin que tuviera obligación de hacerlo, era algo mucho más importante que una inquilina, se inmiscuyó tanto en su vida que cierto sentimiento confuso empezó a crecer en el pecho de la castaña.

Ichinose le sonríe -Estas bajo mucho estrés, lo mejor es que tomes tú cuaderno de notas y repasemos los eventos desde el principio con una taza de té.

Kenmochi Shiena suspira fatigada -No perdemos nada haciéndolo- tomó una taza y Haru procedió a llenarla y también la suya.

-¿Qué sería lo primero?- inquiere con entusiasmo.

Shiena mira un periódico a un costado del sillón lo recoge y pone sobre la mesa -Aquí- señala la primera plana que como encabezado recitaba _"DESAPARICIÓN MISTERIOSA DE CAMPISTAS Y HALLAZGO TÉTRICO DE CUERPOS DESMEMBRADOS"._

Haru procedió a tomarlo y leer el artículo periodístico – _"Trágico suceso ocurrido en el interior del bosque Aokigahara deja tres excursionistas desaparecidas y una cuarta herida de gravedad que fue llevada de emergencia al hospital donde los doctores han dado nulas esperanzas de salvación, se espera que la víctima de nombre Hanabusa Sumireko fallezca en las horas posteriores. El cuerpo de la señorita fue descubierto por la policía después del aviso de un ciclista que se topó con un cadáver descuartizado, al hacer un reconocimiento del aérea los gendarmes encontraron además de lo informado por el civil un segundo cuerpo con el cráneo aplastado y no muy lejos el cuerpo moribundo de la señorita ya mencionada. Los dos cadáveres ya fueron identificados, le pertenecían a Kirigaya Hitsugi y Kaminaga Kouko otro par de excursionistas declaradas desaparecidas hace dos años en el mismo bosque, a la par se encontró el campamento donde se presume empezó la pesadilla de la víctima en el hospital, en el lugar se hallaron pertenencias de otras tres personas que concuerda con el testimonio de uno de los padres de las ausentes quien afirmó que su hija salió con la convaleciente y dos amigas más. Lo que más aterra de toda esta historia es el hecho de que todo parece tener un patrón, un grupo de jóvenes desaparece y luego sus cuerpos son encontrados asesinados de grotescas formas, la única persona que podría esclarecer este terrible hecho podría ya haber muerto cuando publicaron este diario, dejando posiblemente sin justicia a todas las víctimas de un astuto asesino serial."_

-Poco reconfortante, ¿verdad?- menciona la castaña.

-Esto es lo que sabemos todos, ahora, ¿qué sabes tú?- indaga la pelirroja.

Shiena bebe su té y habla -Hanabusa Sumireko era hija de un poderoso empresario que tras su deceso pagó a la prensa para que su obituario no aparezca en ningún periódico y mantener privacidad, y seguramente es uno de sus empleados el que me contrató para descubrir al asesino de su hija y las amigas de esta, eso es todo.

Ichinose poco convencida profiere -Sé que tienes algo más.

Shiena reacia expresa -Según fuentes no oficiales se hallaron huellas de lobos por todo el lugar y la señorita Hanabusa mostraba signos de mordeduras caninas por todas sus extremidades, en cuanto a los cadáveres parecen haber sido asesinados por manos humanas, la primera una peliceleste presentaba cortes y apuñalamientos frenéticos, cincuenta y siete en total, la segunda una mujer de cabello negro tenía el cráneo fracturado y casi irreconocible, lo cual para mí anula la idea de un asesino sádico, ya que no parece tener interés en que el placer que obtenga dure, a menos que guste de torturar con un perro a sus víctimas y también de asesinarlas con sus propias manos y sea suficiente para el maldito, lo que me parece ridículo en verdad, estos psicópatas muestran ciertos patrones bien definidos para sus homicidios y siempre existe el factor sexual de por medio y en estos casos las chicas no fueron violadas de ningún tipo, lo que me lleva a pensar en un sociópata, pero ciertos aspectos del crimen también lo descartan, este tipo de asesino es desapasionado, no entraría en un arranque de ira tal que lo lleve a descuartizar una víctima como lo hizo en este hecho - calla un instante para retomar aliento y proseguir con igual intensidad -Además cualquiera de los maníacos conocidos hubiera escogido víctimas más indefensas, tres de las chicas pertenecían al club de MMA de su universidad.

Haru con un mohín involuntario en su boca señal de extremo interés inquiere -¿Y qué hay de las fuentes de poca validez?

-¡Incoherencias y desvaríos!- réplica con ahínco.

-No pregunté qué piensas de ellas- dice manteniendo la calma.

Shiena con el ceño fruncido recita -Teme al entrar al bosque durante la noche porque en la oscuridad habita la bestia prístina.

-¿Qué significa eso?- indaga casi gritando pues el sonido del agua golpeando las paredes y techo de la casa hacía complicado el acto de conversar.

-Esa una leyenda, una invención de mentes retrasadas e ignorantes.

-¿Dime cómo es la leyenda?

Shiena resopla -Trata de una criatura quimérica, una fuerza demoníaca que acecha en la noche disfrazada del brillo de las luciérnagas, escoge a sus víctimas en base al coraje que estás poseen, las caza y cuando atrapa desaparece sus cuerpos para usarlos como trofeos convirtiendo sus restos mortales en licántropos.

Haru muy confundida expresa –Jamás había escuchado de eso.

-Según me dijo esa mujer es una leyenda antiquísima casi perdida, pero de seguro está loca- indica comiendo una galleta.

-Umhh, cuando pare la lluvia debemos ir a verla.

-Estás loca, no iré a escuchar barbaridades.

Tres horas después…

En un vehículo Suzuki de color blanco el par se dirigía a una residencia cercana al bosque Aokigahara, y la lluvia había cedido bastante hasta ahora solo ser una llovizna lo suficiente como para que Haru decidiera partir.

-No puedo creer que me convencieras- dice Shiena quien sentada como copiloto miraba por la ventana.

Ichinose muy sonriente conducía con el cinturón de seguridad puesto –No tienes otra pista y esta leyenda contada por una mujer explica las huellas de caninos en la escena- Haru mira la casona grande al final de la calle e inquiere -¿Es ahí?

-Sí.

Se estaciona en frente, la casa era de dos pisos, de estilo tradicional, tejado de cuatro aguas, y el suelo elevado por sobre la tierra.

-¿Entras conmigo o te quedas en el auto?- inquiere Haru con una cálida sonrisa.

-No, puedes ir sola a perder el tiempo con leyendas irrelevantes para un caso de homicidio múltiple y posible secuestro, me quedaré a leer "El Valle del Terror".

-Pero ya lo has leído, como cien veces- replica la pelirroja.

-Es porque me encanta- indica al sumergirse en el libro.

Haru baja del vehículo y con paso seguro sube las gradas hasta la puerta, golpea y tararea mientras espera a que alguien atienda su llamado, unos pasos lentos y secos resuenan en el piso de madera, la puerta se abre desvelando a la propietaria, una joven mujer de cabellos celestes.

Esta mujer joven algo intrigada mira a la muchacha que toca su puerta e inquiere –Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla?

La pelirroja con una grata sonrisa responde –Buenos días, soy Haru Ichinose, reportera del Diario "Tokio Today", vengo aquí a hacerles unas preguntas sobre el bosque Aokigahara para nuestra sección de curiosidades.

La mujer muestra una sonrisa amable al decir –Por supuesto, conozco muchos datos y secretos sobre el bosque.

Ichinose es recibida e ingresa a la casa mientras Shiena observa desde fuera, restando importancia a su compañera se entretuvo en su libro, lo leyó desde el principio y eso no quiere decir la introducción, lo comenzó desde la portada y contraportada, prestando atención a todo, la editorial, la fecha de impresión y demás partes que el lector común percibe como innecesarias, en lo cual es correcto pues para apreciar un libro esos detalles no importan, pero para un detective era solo un juego para despertar sus instintos deductivos e inductivos correlacionando la fecha, localidad de la imprenta y el estado del mismo libro, lo cual indicaba el estado de la compañía al momento de imprimirlo y el suyo propio al leerlo, que en realidad era lo que más podía sacar de ese labor, las hojas dobladas una y otra vez mostraban arrugas blancas muy perceptibles en la portada de las muchas veces que lo leyó, algunas hojas incluso estaban por caerse por el uso excesivo, todo ello indicaba una personalidad obsesiva y casi maquinal, y puesto que el libro se lo sabía prácticamente de memoria solo pasaba las hojas sin verdaderamente mirarlas solo el tiempo suficiente para que su mente recreara toda la escena, ese era otro tipo de entrenamiento, muchas veces el testimonio de una persona puede malinterpretarse, y es trabajo del detective saber cómo hacerlo correctamente y leer es prácticamente escuchar a otra persona contar un relato por lo tanto es una práctica útil. El tiempo pasó, la noche ya invadía el sector, su rutina que eso era para ella leer el mismo libro todos los días le tomaba dos horas, repasando las escenas y cambiando de hoja.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué hago?- se dice la castaña cerrando el libro y guardándolo en la guantera –Mejor voy por Haru para largarnos, esa mujer ya debió haberle terminado de decir lo mismo que a mí.

Kenmochi baja del auto y se encamina a la casa, al estar frente a la puerta toca, nadie responde, lo vuelve a hacer, espera más tiempo, siguen sin contestar, toca nuevamente mientras llama -¿Hola?- su mente se arremolina pero en calma, golpea una vez más –Abran la puerta- desenfunda su arma y clama –Última oportunidad, se acabó voy a entrar- sujeta la perilla, le da vuelta y abre con rapidez, "Primera regla de la irrupción ver si la puerta está abierta, muchos lo olvidan pero es esencial para no hacer más esfuerzo del necesario", ingresa a la casa, la estancia estaba en perfecto orden, sin señales de conflicto, sobre la mesa una bandeja con un juego de té, se acerca, huele el té, se percibía normal, el té estaba frío por lo cual de seguro se habían ido hace algún tiempo, introduce la lengua en el líquido y se le entumece al instante, en ese instante un sentimiento pesado y una cefalalgia paralizan sus músculos, el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y en un susurro gutural dijo –Haru.

Kenmochi sin perder tiempo entendió la situación y puso en marcha sus dotes detectivescas para hallar a su amiga, algún tipo de alucinógeno o parecido fue vertido en la bebida y debido a la afable personalidad de Haru esta degusto el té sin emitir queja, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que salieron de la casa pero debía apresurarse, se dirige a la cocina a buscar indicios, ellas no salieron por la puerta principal, en su defecto alguna de las traseras debió ser usada, en la cocina halló todo en perfecto orden a excepción de un solo objeto, una tostadora justo al lado de la puerta, para un detective las coincidencias no existen, Haru de algún modo resistía la droga y dejo aquel indicio, con prisa sale de la casa, toma su celular, pensaba llamarla pero decidió no hacerlo, pues si no estaba cerca esto alertaría a la o los secuestradores, también era posible que ya se hubieran desecho del artefacto haciendo igualmente inútil su idea, por lo cual pensó que era mejor esperar a una señal que le indicara que estaba cerca de su amiga para llamar y que el sonido del celular la dirigiera hasta su paradero, ya a unos cuantos metros de la casa halla huellas, dirigiéndose al interior del bosque, sigue la señal, unas plantas rotas, rocas removidas con el pie, todo lo que podía observar lo tomó como migas de pan que Ichinose dejó en el camino con cada paso su mente se turbaba más y el miedo consumía sus células, no tenía tiempo para dudar de si lo que veía son pistas o divagaciones de su mente que así lo quería creer, antes de que se diera cuenta se halló inmersa en el bosque sin nada más que seguir y un desasosiego paralizante recorriendo su ser, la niebla la rodeaba y donde no había niebla había una obscuridad perpetua sellando su visibilidad.

-¡Maldición! ¡Haru! ¡Haru!- exclama llena de desesperación, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y gime con fuerza -¡Aaaah!- sus rodillas se doblan y golpea el suelo lleno de hojas -¿Dónde estás Haru?- solloza.

-¡Jajajaja!- se escucha retumbando con ferocidad entre los árboles y la niebla.

Kenmochi se pone de pie de inmediato y prepara su arma, su mente estaba preocupada pero su cuerpo sereno no temblaba ante el inquietante sonido -¿Qué rayos?- susurra desconcertada moviéndose en un círculo atenta a todo sonido pero lo único que escuchaba era esa carcajada diabólica que emanaba de todas direcciones, y su desconcierto se volvió mayor cuando la obscuridad de la noche se vio invadida por centenares de lucecitas doradas viendo hacia ella, "Luciérnagas desde cuando están alrededor mío, Haru, Haru debo encontrarla, esto solo es producto de lo ilusorio del lugar, un poco de ese té y mi tribulación, no debo dejar que me domine".

Shiena sacude su cabeza y las risas se detienen, tomando tranquilidad usa su celular, su corazón se llena de gozo pues escucha el tono del celular de Haru, sin dudar sigue el quimérico sonido, a pesar de lo exaltada que estaba por recobrar una pista se manejó con tranquilidad, caminando en lugar de correr, era preciso no perder compostura, a pesar de la niebla y la oscuridad distinguió que se acercaba a una quebrada se desliza por la ladera pues en el fondo distinguió un brillo semejante al de una pantalla de celular, al llegar al fondo no le importó cruzar el riachuelo y mojarse los zapatos, recogió el celular, la pantalla estaba trizada y en efecto era el de Haru, tenía un lugar de donde empezar de nuevo.

-¡Auuu!

-¿Uh?- expresa confundia, "Un lobo, imposible, no hay lobos en Japón, están extintos aquí, pero no en los zoológicos, estúpido pensar que uno haya escapado, pero siempre habrá la posibilidad, debo mantenerme atenta, un disparo al aire de seguro lo aleja si me topo con la criatura que emite ese sonido y si no es así, tengo balas de sobra para un lobo, y luego un juicio legal si era un lobo de zoológico pero es mejor que ser devorada por uno." –Mejor salgo de este lugar, estaría en desventaja si se aparece- unas rocas pequeñas desprendidas le indican el lugar por donde habría caído el objeto, así que trepa solo para encontrarse cara a cara con las mandíbulas afiladas de un canino -¡Grrr!- escucha y después cerró los ojos "Fue bueno mientras duró", se dijo en su cabeza al esperar, su corazón se detuvo y su piel se enfrío, después pasos apresurados alejándose de ella le permitieron que sus ojos se abrieran al igual que sus pulmones y un profundo suspiro salió de su garganta -¡Dios! No sé si existes o no, pero gracias a quién haya sido.

Sale de la quebrada y de prisa se arrodilla con el dedo en el gatillo, observa el suelo buscando una pista, en el suelo mira las huellas del lobo y la inconfundible pisada del calzado de Haru, "La persigue a ella, ¿por qué me ignoró y la busca a ella? No, no debe ser a ella, este otro calzado debe ser de la mujer de la casa, debería estar persiguiéndola a ella, no, es ridículo pensar que una criatura como esa persigue a alguien en específico, pero porque ignorarme, algo pasa que no comprendo, bien solo importa que sé dónde está Haru, a donde va el lobo", se detiene un segundo y grita -¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?!

Corre tras la pista del cánido, escucha los gemidos del animal a la distancia, sus pasos no se detienen a pesar de la distancia que el animal conseguía -¡Auuuu!- sus pasos se interrumpen, y su corazón se acelera en frente de ella se le encara un lobo de espectral pelaje plateado gruñendo y babeando, del otro lado un enorme lobo de pelambre rojizo se encrespaba y abría la boca de manera espeluznante, su mano se levanta apuntando a este animal, pero el canino plateado se aprovechó de esto y le saltó al brazo apresándola entre sus mandíbulas -¡Aaaah!- fulminante es el dolor que deshace los nervios y quiebra el espíritu, cae al suelo en impotencia, el segundo lobo se prepara para unirse a su compañero abriendo sus húmedas fauces.

-¡Déjenle! ¡Vayan por ellas, bestias incompetentes!- clama una voz proveniente de ningún lugar pero se escuchaba en todas partes.

Los lobos sueltan a la castaña y de inmediato corren tras la pista de su compañero, dejando a su víctima confundida y desangrándose -¡Aaaha! ¡Puta madre! ¡Aaaah!- adolorida toma su arma y se irgue comprensiblemente sobrecogida y aturdida por lo acontecido, su vacilante mirada y su cabello enmarañado cubierto por hojas en descomposición temblaban al ritmo de una descoordinada respiración -¡Coff! ¡Coff! ¡Maldición! ¡Coff! ¡Coff!- "¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?", se quita su chaqueta, sigue con la camiseta de algodón y se amarra el brazo para parar el sangrado, se coloca nuevamente la chaqueta y persigue a los lobos -¿Qué clase de idiotez es está?- se pregunta caminando con un poderoso entumecimiento en el brazo y un dolor aberrante creciendo en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- resuena en el bosque, Shiena sacude la cabeza buscando infructuosamente deshacerse de la voz –Eres exasperante, vete, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo hoy, vuelve otro día para que te atienda con gusto, ¡jajajaja!

-¡Cállate maldita!- exclama irritada y desesperada mientras sus heridas le magullaban el alma.

-¡Grosera!- gruñe una voz furibunda.

Shiena tropieza con una raíz, su cara golpea con fuerza en la tierra, sus anteojos se quiebran, estorbando su visibilidad hasta el punto de ser prácticamente inútil, se levanta con lentitud y arroja sus lentes frustrada, ante sus ojos una extraña criatura delgada y larga como serpiente emerge desde la tierra, con su vista casi anulada apunta su arma, dispara quizás su vista fuera un desastre pero aseguraba que le dio, pero la cosa ni se inmutó, cuando aquella criatura la golpeó sintió que era un objeto contundente en absoluto era la contextura de un animal, y gracias a la poca luz que empezaba a filtrar la luna llena percibió que esas prolongaciones nacían desde debajo de los árboles, eran sus raíces.

-Verga- murmulla aterrorizada cuando ve que no solo las raíces sino también las ramas se movían, sus costillas se inflamaron por el leñazo y su brazo se sentía fisurado pero el golpe de adrenalina que recorría sus venas la ayudó a incorporarse e ignorar sus lesiones para salir corriendo despavorida.

Más y más ramas y raíces se elevaban sobre ella buscando aplastarla -¿Por qué huyes? Jajajaja Toda la noche estuviste buscando mi atención y ahora que te doy un poco de ella rechazas jugar conmigo, maleducada. Jajajaja.

-¡No! ¡No! Esto no está pasando- gime incrédula, su mente combatía por discernir la verdad, por más que lo vivía no deseaba aceptarlo, toda su vida de conceptos lógicos y comprensión metafísica aniquilados en una sola noche, su vida en peligro por fuerzas que no comprendía y su mejor amiga, Haru posiblemente era víctima del mismo fenómeno paranormal –No, no puede ser, Haru.

-¡Grrrrr!- un gruñido espeluznante fue lo único que escuchó antes de que un cánido rojizo se le abalanzara incrustando sus enormes dientes en el brazo de la castaña -¡AAAAAH!- chilla Shiena al sentir como su carne se desprende del hueso, suelta su arma quedando por completo indefensa, la bestia la sacudía con aterradora facilidad, su sangre se derramaba sobre la hojarasca y su piel se tornaba blanquecina, glorioso era el dolor y agraviante el terror que le reventaba el pecho y entumecía sus músculos -¡Aaaah!- cuando estaba literalmente despedazada la bestia la soltó, apenas si estaba viva cuando ante ella emergió de la penumbra una hermosa dama de cabellos rosas y escultural figura.

-Jejejeje, oh mírate, me ha gustado tu convicción pero me ha fastidiado tu interrupción, perdí a las presas que perseguía, por lo tanto ignoraré tu valor y te dejaré morir como la insignificante alimaña que eres, jejejeje 3- recita al recostarse sobre la castaña preparando sus labios.

Una luz blanca de incalculable resplandor aparta al demonio del bosque -¡Atrás Bruja!- clama alguien.

-¡Auuuuu!- los lobos aúllan y se reúnen alrededor de las recién llegadas -¡Auuuu!- en impotencia aúllan por no poder acercárseles pues una esfera de luz se los impedía.

-Maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a enfrentar al bosque primigenio y a la criatura prístina que lo resguarda?- exclama la pelirosa con sus ojos dorados propagándose por todo el lugar.

-¿Criatura?, más bien una bestia- exclama la peliceleste que era quien emanaba esa luz protectora.

Shiena tirada en el suelo apenas consciente logra vislumbrar con una claridad aterradora a Haru y a la mujer que vivía en la casona a las afueras del bosque, ellas parecían sanas por lo cual con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba esbozó una sonrisa al decir –Haru.

-No te rindas Shiena- clama Haru al acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla mientras un torrente de lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Debemos salvarla.

-Si no acabo con esta bestia hoy, nos veremos obligadas a esperar el solsticio- profiere con la mandíbula apretada la peliceleste.

-Por favor- pide sollozando Haru.

Suzu suspira y levanta la mano en dirección al demonio rosa –La noche acabó, regresa con tus esbirros al agujero del que salieron- sentencia al extender sus dedos, el cielo comenzó a abrirse dando paso a luz del sol.

Mientras más luz se cernía sobre ellas el demonio se esfumaba –No creas que tus trucos te servirán por siempre, hechicera, jejejeje 3.

Tres días después…

Shiena despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero cuando intentó moverse la cabeza era lo que menos le dolía -¡Aaah!

-Shiena con calma, perdiste mucha sangre y tus heridas todavía son muy recientes- menciona Haru al tomarla de la mano y sentarse a su lado mirándola con alivio y angustia –No sabes cómo me sentí cuando escuché tus gritos, mi corazón se tribuló, yo…- cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado decir fue callada con un beso de la castaña.

-Yo también estaba preocupada por ti- le susurra contra los labios, unen sus frentes en silencio y comparten un segundo beso.

-¡Coff! Lamento interrumpir pero, señorita Kenmochi debo cambiar las vendas de su brazo y usted debe cambiar su forma de ver el mundo- habla la dueña de la casa con una afable sonrisa.

Shiena conmocionada sacude la cabeza y dice –Por supuesto pero primero, ¿Qué eres?

-Esa, detective es la pregunta correcta.

Dos días después…

Kenmochi con el brazo enyesado y en compañía de Haru se dirigen a una ostentosa residencia, se les abren las puertas y siguen hasta la entrada de la mansión en su auto, el hombre que contrató a Shiena los recibe y lleva a la blibioteca.

Una vez todos sentados el hombre inquiere -¿Espero que sean buenas noticias las que me trae?

-Sé quién es el responsable de las masacres y homicidios en Aokigahara, si, el mismo que ataco a la señorita Hanabusa- expresa con frialdad.

-Excelente, dígame ¿quién es? Hay alguien muy interesado en saberlo- dice con una ligera sonrisa.

Kenmochi algo insegura dice –No me creería aunque se lo dijera.

-Inténtelo- dice una segunda persona que se apareció de improvisto atrás de ellas –Usted no sabe lo que he visto- menciona aquella voz firme pero femenina.

Las chicas voltean para encontrarse con una encantadora señorita de ojos azules y una sedosa cabellera anaranjada acercándose con paso firme hacia ellas -¿Quién es usted?- indaga Ichinose sorprendida al contrario de Kenmochi que sabía de quien se trataba.

La dama con una espléndida sonrisa expresa -Soy Hanabusa Sumireko, pero por favor, retomemos el tema que nos incumbe aquí.

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Menos chocante que la primera? Si es así, pues les juro que se arregla en la tercera, jajajaja, es en serio.**

 **Bueno, dejenme sus comentarios, y no se olviden de hacerlo también con los otros escritores del fandom, todos necesitamos su apoyo para continuar escribiendo, por mi parte me niego a dejar que el fandom mueray me esforzaré al máximo para impedirlo y ustedes, ¿dejaran que nos desvanezcamos como una simple brisa en el desierto? Yo digo no, nuestra voz se escuchará.  
**

 **Es todo, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador, les deseo buenas noches.**


	3. Final Chapter

Hola, lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero las obligaciones me lo impidieron, bueno mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? XD. Bien este capítulo es calificación Más, y saben que conmigo no significa que tras leerlo tendrán que asistir a terapia para superar los traumas, por lo tanto ruego encarecidamente personas sensibles absténgase de leer, es muy en serio, advertidos quedan prosigan:

 **BESTIA** **PRÍSTINA**

 **CAPÍTULO** **FINAL**

Seis días, durante seis días el bosque atormentaba a un alma desdichada que solo esperaba la muerte, un cuerpo tendido, reseco y maloliente era lo único que restaba de lo que alguna vez fue una joven de agradables rasgos y jovial actitud, sus extremidades ennegrecidas por la gangrena ya ni siquiera le causaban dolor, así como tampoco lo hacía su estómago que durante todo ese tiempo se había estado devorando a sí mismo, pero su sufrimiento iba terminar lo sentía, su cuerpo no soportaba más su dolor y su espíritu no podía mover la masa inerte en la que se había convertido, durante el primer día y noche lo intentó, cuando una minúscula esperanza aún residía dentro de ella quiso moverse, desafortunadamente todas sus extremidades fueron desgarradas sin haber un solo tendón o músculo todavía pegado al hueso logrando tan solo que un aberrante dolor emulsionara por todo su ser junto con una vil desolación, pero lo intentó, durante el abrazador medio día y la espeluznante noche lo intentó, siempre sin avanzar, siempre bajo los innumerables ojos dorados del bosque que cada cierto tiempo soltaba una carcajada de autocomplacencia, las hojas secas caían sobre ella día tras día, noche tras noche, incapaz de deshacerse de ellas su peso insignificante le llenaba de impotencia y humillación, el dolor constante que sentía la mantenía despierta cuando todo lo que quería era dormir y no volver a despertar, pero no ocurría, era consciente y atenta a todas las delgaduchas hojas que bailaban en el aire de forma burlesca antes de caer sobre ella, durante la claridad y obscuridad, la maldita y bendita noche la angustiaba escuchaba pisadas y gemidos muy cercanos como si el bosque mandara a sus lacayos a atormentarla para regocijarse aún más, haciéndola soñar con un fin prematuro para su sufrimiento que jamás llegó, su muerte la evadía con sonoras carcajadas, su debilidad ya no le permitía distinguir la realidad de las alucinaciones por la fiebre, cuando más brillante era la noche un alarido lastimero la acompañaba por breves minutos en los cuales también parecía ver una mancha rojiza moverse a su alrededor, todos los días la veía, al igual que todos los días el bosque la premiaba por sobrevivir una noche con el rocío de la mañana que se formaba sobre sus labios resecos, era un premio o un castigo no podía saberlo por un lado le daba una esperanza mínima pero esperanza al fin y a cabo, y por el otro solo prolongaba su agónico descenso al Hades, al cuarto día el bosque no vio mermar la fortaleza de la mujer por lo cual día y noche agua le cayó desde el cielo, sin parar, y ella incapaz de mover inclusive su cuello, boca arriba se encontró cuando el monzón arrojaba un diluvio a su boca y nariz asfixiando su temple y pulmones, el agua corría debajo de ella reviviendo sus heridas y engrandeciendo su dolor, esta agua otra tortura era sin duda, el agua del cielo la sofocaba y la de abajo se amontonaba buscando cubrirla y ella inútil en su totalidad solo sollozaba en desesperación esperando ahogarse durante horas, el líquido alcanzó a entrar en sus oídos cuando por fin cedió, otro día había transcurrido y ella seguía viva por más que su deseo no fuera ese, su cuerpo carente de fuerza ya no pudo mantener sus párpados abiertos, ya no diferenciaba la noche del día, todo su ser se volvió oscuridad y cada ruido fortuito la estremecía en voraces pensamientos, su hambre la carcomía ya sentía su piel pegada al cráneo, no lo veía pero los pómulos le desgarraban las mejillas, moría cada segundo y las risas del bosque se hacían más presentes en su cabeza, su desolación era tal que no podía decir si estaba viva o muerta, para ella ya su alma estaba en el limbo, más la última noche algo aterrador y sobrecogedor la invadió, unos pasos escuchó y luego una criatura de abundante pelambre sobre ella se recostó brindando su calor y sus latidos, no supo lo que era más se percató cuando está se fue dando un sonoro ladrido y al instante voces humanas se arremolinaron en torno a ella cuando su debilidad ni siquiera le permitió seguir escuchando.

Sus ojos abrió y una luz blanca la encegueció, pronto más voces percibió, siluetas oscuras contra la luz fue lo primero en ver.

-Parece que el suero dio sus resultados, ya se hidrató, está recobrando la consciencia- decía una voz masculina.

-Ya era hora, sus signos vitales hace dos días que se normalizaron- expresó una voz femenina.

-Sus pupilas siguen dilatadas- menciona el doctor con una linterna apuntado al rostro de la paciente -No responden a estímulos luminosos.

-Puede que haya sufrido daño cerebral por la desnutrición y deshidratación- opina la enfermera.

-Muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, la pondremos en observación hasta mañana y si su sintomatología prosigue, daremos inicio a los exámenes para determinar la causa- ordena el médico.

-Por supuesto, sensei Fujiwara.

* * *

-Sobrevivió- pronuncia Kenmochi estupefacta.

Sumireko con soberbia lentitud camina hasta colocarse frente a ellas y decir -Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que usted, una delicada y enferma señorita de clase pudiente se salva del fatídico destino que le preparó Aokigahara, pero por otro lado una joven fuerte, de clase humilde y trabajadora, sustento de una familia con 9 menores de edad sucumbe en la oscuridad del bosque, Aah, la vida puede ser una perra muy injusta- resopla con ironía.

-Sí, pero usted no lo fue, la familia Sagae ha recibido una generosa suma de dinero que les llega mensualmente sin falta desde hace cuatro meses- señala Shiena con estoicismo.

-Parece que hice bien al contratarla, detective- elogia la pelinaranja.

-Sí, ojou-sama, mis contactos son certeros- expresa el hombre de cabello negro que había sido el intermediario.

-Claro, oh, permítame presentarlos oficialmente, Detective Kenmochi, este es Mizorogi Ataru, asistente personal y maestro privado- indica con elegancia.

-Un placer conocerla- indica Ataru.

-Igualmente- pronuncia Shiena -Oh, yo también debería presentar a mi acompañante, ella es Ichinose Haru, mi pareja.

Hanabusa levanta una ceja al decir -¿En serio? Me parece muy extraño que contraté justo a una detective lesbiana, me resulta una gran coincidencia.

-En mi profesión no existen las coincidencias pero esta de seguro lo es, ¿o no?- formula la castaña.

-Completamente- profiere Mizorogi.

Haru se incluye en la conversación diciendo -Es lo más probable, en tu página no detallas tus preferencias sexuales.

Sumireko toma asiento junto a Ataru y prosigue -Por favor, detective, continuemos con la charla pendiente, ilústreme con sus averiguaciones sobre el bosque y el terrible secreto que este guarda.

-Usted lo sabe todo, los incontables miradas incandescentes que escrutan sardónicamente el dolor ajeno, los licántropos con sus fauces hediondas y afiladas, el bosque y sus carcajadas burlescas, y sobretodo conoce a la ninfa psicópata que comanda la totalidad del bosque.

Hanabusa forma una sonrisa tétrica -Lo escuchas ahora, Ataru, no estoy loca, las interminables horas con el psicólogo fueron un desperdicio, pues lo que viví es verdad, seguirle el juego fue la mejor decisión.

-De acuerdo señorita, digamos que es verdad, lo cual realmente empiezo a creer, ¿qué hará ahora?- indaga Mizorogi.

-Solo hay una forma de que un detective cambie su mirada cerrada y objetiva sobre el mundo, se nota en su mirada agobiada al hablar del tema, ellas lo vivieron- adivina y puesto que ninguna lo negó estaba segura de ello -¿Díganme, cómo sobrevivieron?

* * *

Shiena todavía débil después del frenético ataque de los cánidos busca claridad mental para procesar lo que la peliceleste frente a ella decía.

-Provengo de otro sitio, distinto a este mundo, uno lleno de luz, aparecí en este mundo hace seis siglos, junto conmigo vino ella, no sé la razón de nuestra presencia aquí, sólo sé que yo salí de ese bosque a recorrer este mundo y encontrar mi destino, mientras ella permaneció ahí esperando volver al mundo que dejó- cuenta con sutileza mientras humedecía un trapo y lo pasa sobre la frente y pecho de la castaña -Sobra decir que nunca logró su cometido, la frustración y la rabia se apoderó de ella, usó energías oscuras que la corrompieron, volviéndose un ente de maldad, no saben cuánto daño puede causar una entidad primigenia en los mortales como ustedes cuando no se limita su poder.

-Escuché que querías detenerla, ¿por qué no lo has hecho todavía?- murmulla la castaña.

-Nuestro poder es inconmensurable, se anulan mutuamente, la única forma de someterla es buscar un nuevo cuerpo para su energía, para ello necesito un solsticio que es cuando las fuerzas de mi mundo y el suyo se mezclan en el aire, además requiero de un círculo de invocación, y una persona fuerte para que albergue esa energía, de lo contrario mi poder y el de ella se liberarían en el mundo y terminarían dentro de alguien más y eso podría resultar peor- indica al levantarse y llevar a remojar nuevamente el trapo.

Haru entonces indaga -¿Eres un ángel?

-Tal vez.

Kenmochi sudando y con dificultad espeta -¿Esa es toda tu historia? ¿En qué te afecta todo esto a ti? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar?

-Porque es el único propósito que tengo.

* * *

Sumireko escuchó con suma atención la historia -¿Una hechicera de otra dimensión y un demonio? ¿Eso es lo que enfrentamos?- indaga seriamente.

-Es lo que pude comprender- enuncia la castaña.

-Debo conocerla- profiere con una mirada firme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Haru sin entender del todo las intenciones de la pelinaranja.

Hanabusa esboza una audaz sonrisa al decir -Venganza, cuando supe que sobreviviría, deseé venganza, cuando me sometí a las terapias de rehabilitación y supe que volvería a caminar, deseé venganza y ahora con el conocimiento de aquella mujer capaz de enfrentarla la deseo aún más.

Shiena conmocionada dice -Es una locura, aquella entidad controla el bosque en su totalidad.

-Deje que yo me preocupe por eso- replica con una confianza difícil de comprender.

-Ojou-sama, debería atender a los consejos de la detective, ambas enfrentaron al bosque y fallaron...- decía Mizorogi.

-Desconocía lo que acechaba en las penumbras del bosque, ahora estaré preparada- concluye con dureza sin dar lugar a replicas, su coraje y pasión se veían desmedidos para los presentes menos para ella y era más que suficiente.

-Haru, aconseja pensarlo en calma- dice la pelirroja.

Hanabusa se incorpora para formular con asertividad -Ya lo hice.

* * *

En su casa Suzu preparaba un brebaje con plantas autóctonas del bosque, quizás su ser poseyera la juventud eterna pero eso no la protegía de los estragos de un cuerpo mortal de larga vida, así que sus pociones eran vitales para mantener su físico, una vez el líquido hirvió lo sacó del fuego, procedió a cernirlo, con las hojas y flores ennegrecidas por la cocción creó un bálsamo para sus articulaciones moliéndolas en un mortero de porcelana blanca.

Una vez terminó la pomada procedió a frotarla en sus rodillas y codos -¡Uff! Ser mortal es horroroso- suspiró con un escondido anhelo de también volver a su mundo de luz, acabado eso se limpió las manos para preparar la cena, fue a su gallinero, escogió a la gallina más gorda y la puso a la olla -Debo prepararme para mis invitados.

La noche ya había reclamado su potestad sobre la tierra oriental, su manto jactancioso vocifera como lechuzas y sus fauces se abren como luciérnagas, estando la casa de Suzu tan cerca de Aokigahara los pasajeros de una elegante limusina negra temían las consecuencias de acercarse a los dominios de la bestia nocturna, excepto Hanabusa y solo se necesitaba de su voluntad para llevar a cabo aquel intrépido negocio, ya frente a la casa todos fueron a la puerta, Shiena, Haru, Mizorogi y Sumireko quién tocó a la puerta.

-Muy buenas noches, los esperaba- recibe Shutou al abrir la puerta con una radiante sonrisa -Sigan, tengo lista la cena- ofrece con amabilidad.

El grupo estaba extrañado con aquella recepción tan inesperada, al seguir a la peliceleste se toparon con una mesa con seis sillas y sus respectivos platos y cubiertos adecuadamente colocados sobre un mantel de seda.

-Por favor, lávense las manos antes de comer- pide la peliceleste.

Hanabusa impaciente pero haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara su desesperación habla cortésmente -Es muy amable de su parte, de cualquier manera mi persona desea hacerle unas preguntas.

Shutou colgando su delantal expresa -Habrá suficiente tiempo para sus indagaciones sobre la naturaleza del bosque después de la cena, ahora tome asiento y disfrute la velada, que hace mucho que no tengo tanta gente en mi morada.

En una cálida y agradable cena se halló Sumireko, ella que lo único que deseaba era conocer la forma de eliminar a la bestia del bosque y así conseguir su retribución, pero decidió esperar aunque su alma le carcomía todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, ya lo había hecho casi un año, aguantaría una hora más, estando tan cerca del bosque sus traumas le entumecían las sienes, el horror de aquella noche la atormentaba cada día desde que reabrió los ojos ante el nuevo mundo de pesadillas y dolor constante que ganó por haber sobrevivido a lo imposible, sus heridas no sanaban ni las físicas mucho menos las psicológicas, casi todas las noches despertaba con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo, tiritando con sus huesos entumecidos por el terror y el sabor salino de sus lágrimas en la comisura de los labios, pero pronto, muy pronto dejaría todo eso atrás.

Tras una deliciosa cena en la cual no se pronunciaron más que palabras de agradecimiento y elogios a la sazón de la cocinera, el grupo se acomodó en los sillones de la antesala.

Suzu en calma sirve té a los presentes y al terminar inquiere –Bueno, es hora del interrogatorio, ¿qué desea saber señorita Hanabusa?

-Exactamente, ¿qué es esa cosa?- pregunta con desprecio.

-Somos, querida seres de otra dimensión una llena de luz, su luz se corrompió por la desesperación y el miedo, y eso se convirtió en ira contra los seres opacos de este universo.

Sumireko cansada de esperar modula su voz con un atisbo de ira –¿Cómo la matamos?

-¡Cuidado!- exclama Shutou con sus ojos encendidos en una luz blanca –No te dirijas a mí con ese tono, no eres nada en mi comparación, yo provengo de la luz, de un lugar que las mentes de mortales como ustedes no pueden comprender, no tienes el nivel para comparárteme- dice Suzu mientras los presentes boquiabiertos se encontraban paralizados del terror en sus asientos –Bien, ahora linda, no se puede matar pero se puede vencer.

Hanabusa temblaba, no sabía si hablar o no, esa mujer que veía era mucho más de lo que aparentaba era más de lo que pudiera imaginar pero su anhelo de venganza superaba su temor -¿Cómo? Por favor.

-Esa es la pregunta correcta señorita, necesito una luna llena en solsticio, en este mes de octubre habrá una, su oscuridad se merma cuando brilla la noche, si en ese momento creo un círculo de transmutación y la atrapo puedo aislarla de su energía oscura, seguirá siendo inmortal pero será incapaz de volver a herir a nadie, ahora la energía no se crea ni destruye, solo se transforma y cuando esa energía salga de su ser tendrá que ser ubicada en otro lugar, en alguien que haga buen uso de ella- profiere al mirar a Haru con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- expresa Shiena confundida –No, no, claro que no, no voy a permitir que pongan en peligro a Haru- vocifera la castaña levantándose de su sillón.

-Esa energía corrompe y solo alguien de corazón puro puede internarse en ella y no perderse- enuncia la peliceleste –En el tiempo que charlamos me di cuenta que es la indicada, sentimientos puros y un alma noble, resistirá ese poder.

-Pero…- iba replicar pero algo la detuvo, fue Haru que con su dulce sonrisa y una mirada brillante llena de esperanza ablando su semblante.

Ichinose con su cálida voz dice –Voy a hacerlo, es lo correcto.

-Es muy valiente de su parte, señorita- comenta Ataru.

-No comprendo como todo esto tendrá éxito, pero son fuerzas que no comprendo, Suzu, cuenta conmigo como una aliada, te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, si se requiere me prestaré voluntaria para albergar ese poder.

-Gracias, pero no, tu corazón está lleno de venganza, no confío en que puedas manejarlo.

-Ya sobreviví a lo imposible, debería darme más crédito- profiere con una sonrisa jovial.

-Te doy el necesario- le responde.

* * *

La lluvia se precipitaba con ferocidad nubes gruesas tapaban el brillo de la luna y la noche se perpetuaba en oscuridad, pero dentro de una cabaña en el mismo centro de Aokigahara donde las luces artificiales de las lámparas iluminaban y el techo los protegía de las inclemencias del tiempo se vivía un momento de regocijo pues un grupo de universitarios habían elegido tal lugar para una tertulia alocada.

Una mujer de baja estatura y cabello rubio y corto de penetrante mirada azulada se encontraba bailando con sus amigas, una castaña de nombre Yuri, una egresada que conoció en una reunión de exalumnos a la cual asistió como parte de los miembros del protocolo y Otoya, una vivaz pelimorada del club audiovisual al que ella también acudía a pesar de estudiar medicina forense.

La música fuerte ya empezaba a incomodar a la rubia la cual se excusó para dirigirse al baño, se dirigió tambaleando hasta el lavabo, se encontraba mareada más por sacudir la cabeza y dar vueltas que por el efecto del alcohol.

"-Vaya que buena se está poniendo la farra- piensa mientras se lava la cara, revisa su reloj -01:05 a.m, rayos, ya es 31, pasado mañana tengo examen, mejor terminamos esto temprano y me dormiré hasta las cuatro de la tarde y estudiaré." Sale del cuarto un poco recuperada y las luces se apagan y se escuchan gritos de espantos y quejidos dirigidos a la oscuridad repentina. –Oh, magnífico- gruñe la rubia, se escucha un cristal rompiéndose seguido un alarido escabroso y gritos de pavor total, Hashiri enciende su celular con prisa y se ve acorralada por una manada de personas que buscaba salir de la casa por el pasillo donde se encontraba, se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió justo en esos milisegundos que uno tarda en abrir una puerta es que la estampida humana la golpeó sacándola con brusquedad de la cabaña, trastabilló en la tierra húmeda y se las arregló para caer a un costado pues si caía en medio de los zapatos de todos sería su fin, su rostro golpeó la tierra, manchado su cabello con el asqueroso lodo que se forma con la lluvia, su ropa empapada era lo que menos le preocupaba, la cara le dolía y maldecía por dentro a todos los imbéciles que la empujaron, al intentar levantarse es ayudada por alguien que no alcanzó a divisar por la oscuridad pero corrieron sin detenerse por al menos cien metros antes de reconocer que Otoya era quien la ayudaba, cuando sus pulmones no daban más tuvieron que descansar.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué loco, no?- ríe la pelimorada.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué diablos pasó?- inquiere la rubia ya ignorando el dolor en su mejilla y el hecho de estar sucia y casi morir pisoteada.

-No sé, yo sólo seguí al resto del grupo, creo que alguien rompió un cristal, vi un poco de sangre y es todo, vaya que un poco de delirio colectivo hace enloquecer el corazón- decía muy divertida.

-Sí, oye. ¿Dónde está Meichi?

-Aquí- responde también riendo -¿En serio no me viste? Si las cuatro corríamos juntas.

-¿Cuatro?- expresa confundida.

-Oh, aquí, te presentó a Reiko, se nos acercó en la hora que tardaste dentro del baño.

Una chica de cabello negro dice riéndose –Hola mucho gusto.

-Hola- responde la rubia con una sonrisa -¿Una hora? ¿En serio? No me pareció que fuera tanto.

-Sí, suele pasar- indica Otoya Takechi.

-Bueno, deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas, tengo trabajo mañana- propone Yuri exprimiendo su cabello por culpa de la intensa lluvia.

Reiko levantando su chaqueta sobre su cabeza para protegerse del clima apoya la moción –Una excelente idea, vamos chicas.

-Claro, te sigo linda- profiere Takechi que con sus ojos brillantes tenía mucha facilidad para ver durante la noche, y esa vista le servía para apreciar el trasero de la chica mientras esta caminaba dándoles la espalda –Umm, que rico- susurra con una sonrisa ladina.

-Concuerdo- musita Nio con una sonrisa afilada.

-Ya basta, van a asustarla- dice Yuri riendo –Vamos hay que asegurarnos de que no se pierda.

Las cuatro caminaron por unos minutos antes de percibir que estaban perdidas.

-Carajo, ¿estamos jodidas?- pregunta Nio.

-Estamos jodidas- responde Otoya.

-Mierda- acierta la rubia.

-Definitivamente- concuerda la pelimorada.

-¡No!- clama Meichi asustando a las chicas -¡Jajajaja! No, ahí veo la cabaña, por ahí está mi auto, jajajaja, ¿por qué se asustaron?

-Gritaste como si te estuvieran matando- gruñe Reiko.

Yuri esboza una sardónica sonrisa al decir –No deberías preocuparte por mí, linda.

Fueron al frente de la cabaña y no vieron ningún vehículo estacionado ahí, ni ninguna carretera -¿Qué diablos?- exclama Yuri, saca sus llaves y desbloquea su auto pero no escucha nada, lo estacioné justo aquí, estoy segura, ¿me lo habrán robado?

-Seguramente, pero y ¿el camino? ¿Acaso también se lo robaron?- dice Otoya pateando las hojas buscando indicios del sendero que llevaba a la vía principal.

Nio deduce rápidamente –Debe ser la lluvia, borró la huellas de los neumáticos y cubrió con hojas y agua el camino de tierra, hay camas en la cabaña pasemos aquí la noche y salimos en la mañana con luz de día.

-Es buena idea- dice Reiko dirigiéndose a la puerta delantera de la casa.

Yuri seguía mirando con ira hacia dentro del bosque, Takechi se atreve a peguntar -¿Qué pasa?

-No aseguré el auto- responde apretando las llaves.

-¡Auh!- expresa Takechi sintiendo la rabia de la castaña –Mejor vamos adentro, no vaya a ser que Nio quiera divertirse sola.

-Sí, supongo que eso me animará- profiere al encaminarse adentro del domicilio.

Todas ingresan empapadas, vasos desechables tirados por todos lados y el fuerte aroma del alcohol era lo único dentro del lugar.

-Se fueron todos sin duda- menciona Takechi, tuerce su mirada hacia afuera –Oh, esa ventana me parecía que fue la que se rompió- enuncia al ver el cristal intacto -¿Qué raro?

Yuri intenta encender las luces –Bien, definitivamente fue un apagón, ¿o quizás un fusible quemado? ¿Alguien me acompaña voy a revisar la caja?

-¿Qué caja?- pregunta Nio.

-La de los fusibles, me pareció verla en la cocina.

-Entonces vamos todas- dice Reiko al quitarse la chaqueta pues estando tan empapada comenzaba a enfriarse.

Así las cuatro fueron a la cocina, Meichi se aproximó a la caja y alumbrando con su celular parecía todo estar en orden –Extraño en verdad- dice al extraer uno por uno los fusibles y volver a conectarlos –Rarísimo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pide Takechi.

-Nada, todo está bien, se cayó la electricidad, seguramente algún cable se cayó por la tormenta.

Nio quitándose su blusa negra pregunta -¿Ahora qué? Estamos mojadas y ya siento que me da hipotermia por esta ropa y dudo que aquí haya ropa.

-No pero hay camas, arriba, podemos usar los edredones- informa Reiko que siguiendo el ejemplo de la rubia también se deshizo de su blusa quedando solo en sujetador, no sentía vergüenza o temor por hacerlo, no había luz y solo habían mujeres dentro de la cabaña, nada malo ocurriría, según ella, pero oh, como se equivocaba.

Otoya la degustaba con la mirada, el agua le recorría la pálida piel oscurecida por la negrura de la noche, no pudo resistir más sus impulsos primarios, la abrazó por la cintura, la chica dio un grito de sorpresa, el sonido fue dulce para la pelimorada, subió sus manos por la sensible hasta posarse en el busto moderado de la chica, la cual expelió otro grito pero ya no de sorpresa, de miedo, quiso quitarse a la pelimorada pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las otras dos mujeres.

-¡Shhh!- pronuncia Yuri antes de callarla metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la muchacha –Todo estará bien si cooperas- dijo con una venenosa amabilidad.

Mientras Takechi manoseaba los senos y lamía el cuello de la chica, Yuri saboreaba los gemidos lastimeros que lograban escapar de esos labios, por otro lado Nio se deslizo entre el pantalón y sus dedos jugueteaban con la intimidad de la joven que ahora destrozada se sacudía intentando parar a sus atacantes.

Meichi saborea su resistencia mientras seguía saboreando su boca hasta que un dolor la detuvo, la chica la había mordido, Yuri endureció su mirada, se detuvo a mirar a su víctima, la chica apretaba los dientes, su rostro enrojecido denotaba ira y desesperación –Tienes espíritu de lucha, querida, no hay problema, todo tiene solución, hoy tu cuerpo será mi delicia y tú alma la de mi señor- expresa al ahorcarla con una sola mano, y con la otra le sujetaba uno de los brazos –Sujétenla, voy a disfrutarla- ordena, Otoya toda arrecha y descontrolada derriba a la chica sobre la mesa, Nio la ayuda a mantener sus brazos sometidos, Meichi se coloca sobre la chica, sentándose en los muslos de esta, una de sus manos incursiona en la entre pierna, metiendo sus falanges dentro del vientre provocando que gritos feroces salieran de la garganta de Reiko, esos gritos fueron aplacados por una mano suave pero fuerte que apretaba la tráquea, Meichi se regocijaba en el dolor que los ojos castaños de la muchacha expelían, siempre lo disfrutaba, siempre que se reunía con esas chicas sabía que sería una de las mejores noches de su vida, oh el miedo y dolor de un alma joven indefensa la llena de placer tanto como a sus acompañantes que varias otras veces ya la habían ayudado en sus retorcidas fantasías, mientras la vida de Reiko se extinguía el deleite de las tres amigas incrementaba exponencialmente, Yuri comenzó a lamer los senos de la chica mientras sus dedos escrutaban su vientre y ahogaban su vida con lentitud, un líquido cálido se regó por la entrepierna de la muchacha cuando su cuerpo se retorció y dejó salir su último suspiro, su cuerpo no volvería a moverse, de momento.

Otoya frotaba sus piernas y desplomó su cuerpo sobre la difunta –Oh, fuiste divina, lindura- menciona al besar el cuerpo inerte.

-Sí, lo fue- menciona Nio con el rostro carmesí –Quiero, sus bragas- pide al comenzar a quitarle el pantalón.

-Puedes tenerlas, a mí me gusta su blusa- profiere Meichi al olerla –Todavía mantiene su perfume.

Takechi se apodera del sujetador y se lo mide –Sí, son de mi talla, te llevaré por siempre conmigo preciosa- silba la pelimorada, se coloca el sostén pues cuando sabía que algo como esto sucedería siempre iba sin ropa interior para llevarse un trofeo sin complicaciones, fue a donde guardaban la vajilla y tomó un cuchillo –Bueno, hora de deshacernos del cuerpo.

-Hay que llevarla fuera, aquí será difícil limpiar sin luz- propone Yuri.

-Ouh, no quiero tener que cargarla.

-Ya encontré las fundas de basura- indica la rubia.

Metieron a la mujer tiesa y desnuda dentro de la bolsa, arrastraron el ultrajado cuerpo fuera de la casa mientras el placer que recibieron paulatinamente desaparecía, cuando sintieron que se habían adentrado lo suficiente empezaron el proceso.

-Aquí vamos- con una pala Meichi comenzó a cavar.

Takechi extrajo el cuerpo de la bolsa y dio inicio a su morboso placer, introdujo el cuchillo en el pecho asegurándose de cortar el músculo cardíaco, la sangre lentamente emergió de Reiko excitando a la pelimorada, manchó sus manos con la sangre todavía caliente esto la encendió de tal modo que no sentía ya la lluvia, se pintó la cara con su rojo y lamía sus dedos, su ser temblaba entusiasmado, y su corazón latía emocionado era genuinamente feliz, siguió manchando sus manos, se las restregó por su busto y abdomen experimentando una sensación extraordinaria, sus dedos ensangrentados hallaron la forma de hundirse por su vagina y llenarla de éxtasis hasta desplomarla sobre el cadáver -Eres, increíble, te siento palpitando dentro de mí 3 jejeje- lame los senos ya fríos -Aun mantienes sabor- la besa, mete sus falanges por la vulva y de forma inmunda frota su entrepierna en el muslo -Oh, así, linda, así.

Nio se tocaba al observar a Takechi fornicar con una muerta, pero ese no era su placer más grande solo esperaba su turno, cuando la pelimorada arqueó la espalda y un gemido esplendoroso emergió de su boca sabía que era su hora, tomó su bolso, se acercó a Otoya y ayudándola a levantarse la besó también deleitándose en la sangre -Nunca me cansaré de verte- elogia al hincarse junto al cuerpo y sacar de su bolso sus utensilios de cirugía.

-¿Qué será esta vez?

-En las últimas clases estudiamos sobre los órganos reproductores femeninos, creo que me vendría bien un repaso a consciencia- enuncia con una tenebrosa sonrisa afilada.

Procedió a abrir el vientre con su bisturí, sin miedo alguno realiza su labor sin guantes, hace una gran abertura con la ayuda de Otoya que la iluminaba con su celular, el agua que caía lo dificultaba todo, la sangre ya coagulada se deshacía por la lluvia inundando el vientre e impidiendo a la rubia hacer los cortes precisos al peritoneo para desprender el útero del resto del organismo, colocó de costado el cuerpo hasta que se vacío y así fácil fue para ella concluir con su despreciable acto, de su bolso sacó un frasco de vidrio lleno de alcohol, introdujo el órgano y selló sonriente aquel frasco -Perfecto.

Entre las tres metieron el cuerpo en la fosa, y tras enterrarla se arrodillaron decir lo siguiente -Reiko, dulce mujer hermosa, acepta la eternidad como nuestro regalo y deja que tu ser sea la ofrenda para el dios infinito de la oscuridad.

-Jajaja- escuchan y aferradas se levantan -Acepto su ofrenda pero quiero más jejejeje 3.

La sorpresa, gratificante y espeluznante, su perverso ritual dirigido a una criatura del averno había dado contestación, oh como ansiaban ser recompensadas por sus ofrendas, por su creencia ciega y el placer que les causaba realizarlo -Lo escuchas, será que lo conseguimos al fin- expresa Otoya perdiendo el miedo y reemplazándolo con algarabía.

Un millar de ojos dorados las rodearon escrutando lo profundo de su ser -Arrodíllense- ordena Meichi y lo hacen -Oh, mi señora aquí nos presentamos tus humildes siervas, ¿qué más deseas? Para que podamos cumplirlo.

La lluvia repentinamente paró, una niebla espesa se levantó, siluetas cuadrúpedas se presentaron como fantasmas entre la pared gaseosa, de la negrura de una de las siluetas emergió, un lobo rojo encrespado de tamaño descomunal y sobre su lomo una doncella de largos cabellos rosados con un revelador kimono púrpura, las testigos de este avistamiento se sobrecogieron, sus almas se llenaron de un miedo y respeto que solo una deidad podría infundir en corazones mortales, en presencia de la deidad a la cual clamaban se alegraron y lo hicieron aún más sabiendo que sus carnicerías tenían un propósito mayor al de su propio gozo.

-Mi señora- clama Meichi bajando su cabeza hasta que la frente tocó el lodo, sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo pero sus frentes no tocaron el suelo.

-¿A quién no le gusta un recibimiento como este? 3- silba el demonio rosa, levanta a Yuri tocándole el mentón, se vieron unos segundos, la castaña tenía dificultad para mantener su respiración -Necesito de ti, cielo- le toma el rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos dorados se encienden encegueciendo a la mujer y fue lo mejor de lo contrario hubiera presenciado como la hermosa criatura se transformaba en un esqueleto en descomposición, cosa que sus amigas si pudieron ver y sus corazones se paralizaron en un miedo absoluto, el espectro unió sus labios con Meichi, y la castaña pudo sentir su piel ardiendo despiadamente y un líquido hirviendo deslizándose por su cuello y entrañas, el magnífico dolor le impidió moverse y el demonio hizo lo que quiso, la piel de Yuri sé ennegreció y sus ojos fueron provistos de un espectral brillo rosa.

-¡Aaah!- grita Nio horrorizada, y Otoya no se encontraba menos perturbada, ambas emprendieron la huida, imaginar todas sus acciones, pensar en su propia crueldad y formular como se habrían sentido sus víctimas y eso no se acerca al terror, y zozobra que las guiaba a dejar atrás a su líder, oh pero darse cuenta que en el mundo existía algo un millón de veces peor que ellas les infundió un desconcertante sentimiento de pequeñez.

Sus pies resbalaban con el fango, tropezaba y caían, se levantaban y seguían sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo.

-¡Jajajaja!- se escuchó, Takechi fue embestida por un gigantesco lobo rojo, rodó como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, el lobo mordió su brazo y la sacudió hasta golpearla contra el tronco de un árbol, sus costillas se quebraron y sangre se derramó por sus labios -No se irán a ningún lado, jajajaja.

Takechi se arrastra buscando alejarse de las mandíbulas intimidantes y grotescas de la bestia, sintió por primera vez la aterradora impotencia que las mujeres masacrados por ella, el lobo le mordió el hombro hasta quebrarle la clavícula -¡Aaaaaah!- la sangre brotó llenando de satisfacción al depredador del bosque que exaltado con el sabor de su presa abrió sus fauces de un mordisco arrancó un gran pedazo de carne y conductos sanguíneos del cuello de la pelimorada, a Otoya se le fue la vida tan lento como el color de su cara se desvaneció.

Hashiri continuó huyendo mientras oía los gritos agónicos de su amiga y los jadeos de satisfacción del lobo escarlata, feroz era la desesperación que recorría sus venas moviendo sus piernas a una velocidad que jamás hubiera imaginado llegar pero por supuesto que eso no iba a salvarla de un cazador de hombres que se especializó desde los albores de la misma humanidad, un can rojizo más brillante que el otro y a la vez de menor tamaño se le abalanzó haciendo que su cabeza chocarán contra una piedra abriendo una herida de la cual la sangre salió presurosa, como buscando acabar con ella por sus atrocidades -¡Aaah!- gimió la rubia con los ojos cerrados esperando la mordida fatal, fue su desgracia que el animal no quisiera acelerar su fin, más decidió disfrutarlo, los dientes afilados y amarillos se enredaron en su cabello y la arrastró -¡Aaaaaah! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- exclamaba pero lo sabía, jamás saldría de ese bosque, el can en un brutal movimiento le arrancó parte del cuero cabelludo, las hebras doradas de su cabello se esparcieron por el aire, y el dolor fue tal que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar, el lobo se colocó sobre ella mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, veía su reflejo en ellos, inclusive el de sus azules ojos, los cuales cerró hundiéndose en la resignación, pero el canino no atacó, más le lamió el rostro no de forma hambrienta si no suave, casi como caricia, la rubia entonces abrió los ojos, el cánido mordió su blusa y la arrancó de un tirón, Nio atónita hasta hizo aún lado el dolor, el lobo con su rugosa lengua lamió sus pechos y fue cuando prefirió que la hubiera asesinado al instante, el animal la aplastó con el cuerpo y se deleitaba con el sabor de su piel -¡Kyaaaaaaa!- cruel karma el que permitía que su cuerpo fuera ultrajado por una bestia antropófaga.

-¡Bestia ignorante!- se escucha y el lobo retrocede en medio de chillidos, la bestia del bosque amedrentaba con la mirada -Estúpida perra, ¿cómo es que sigues manteniendo comportamiento humano? Debería matarte- clamaba el demonio -Y ahora, ¿eh? se fue- menciona al buscar a la rubia con la vista.

Hashiri con un espantoso dolor recorría las penumbras del insólito bosque, la sangre corría por su frente y nuca, la tan sola sensación del aire por su piel expuesta le producía un sufrimiento indescriptible -No, no, esto no es lo que debería haber pasado- gimoteaba sin pausar su caminar, todo su valor se desvaneció en la oscuridad así como lo que le quedaba de cordura -No saldré de aquí- llora, con la noche tapando sus ojos se encontró de frente con una brusca bajada, rodó por la colina golpeando con fuerza sus huesos y músculos, con el cuerpo entumecido se arrastró mientras jadeaba y lloriqueaba, sus uñas se llenaban de tierra al igual que el resto de ella, su busto al descubierto era masacrado por las diminutas piedras del suelo del bosque y la hojarasca, siguió reptando en medio de una descomunal desesperación hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se toparon con algo blando cuando la rubia se percató de lo que era una potente descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de sus fibras musculares, un cuerpo masculino degollado con una mueca horrorosa en su rostro, era uno de los tantos asistentes a la fiesta en la cual estaba antes de encontrarse en aquella pavorosa pesadilla, oh y sus piernas no hallaron oposición para levantarse cuando también notó la pila de cadáveres ahí amontonados -¡AAAAAAH!- con una energía que jamás había sentido movió su magullado ser a través del bosque por medio de los tétricos árboles, el jadeo de los caninos siempre presente en sus oídos, el dolor inaguantable y las miles de miradas del bosque -Jajajajaja- era imposible escapar de la vista de la señora del bosque, así como imposible era escapar al terrible destino que estuvo sellado desde el primer instante en el que entró a los dominios de la bestia prístina, sus pies tropezaron su cara golpeó la tierra y está se metió en las narices, pensó en levantarse y sus acciones no pasaron de ahí, algo la aferraba del pie y jaló de ella llevándola lentamente a las entrañas de la tierra, fantástico fue su esfuerzo para impedirlo aunque fútil al final, lo sentía eran unas manos frías que tiraban y subían por sus piernas, el jean que usaba había bajado hasta sus muslos dejando a la vista sus bragas, ya sentía las manos en su cintura y sus piernas enterradas hasta las rodillas, sus ojos no dejaban de chorrear por la desesperación y esta llegó hasta su límite cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo tocando su mejilla –Sabes delicioso- escuchó, y su corazón se detuvo al igual que todos sus músculos, con miedo la miró, era su víctima que ahora toda fría y con la mirada grisácea sonreía -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

-Eso te pasa por querer huir pequeña basura, ¡tehehehehe! 3

La bestia tiene completo control sobre su bosque, es su señora, su ama y su voluntad se cumple sin dilación.

* * *

El día esperado había llegado, su palpitar era desmesurado y la emoción y miedo llenaban de adrenalina a Sumireko, su venganza contra el espíritu del bosque estaba a solo horas de realizarse, el sol todavía señoreaba sobre el bosque y no le permitía a la bestia extender su poder sobre Aokigahara.

Suzu dibujaba un círculo de sal con arcanos y arcaicos símbolos –Esto será complicado- dice la peliceleste mientras termina –El plan de respaldo se encuentra terminado.

-Por supuesto- musita Hanabusa con serenidad, se dirige con Mizorogi y le dice –Muy bien, Ataru, tendrás que estar fuera del perímetro externo del bosque al menos 4 kilómetros, y cuando veas la señal actuarás para sacarnos del bosque.

-Claro, aunque creo sería de más ayuda si la acompaño Ojou-sama- opina con elegancia.

-Seguro lo serías, pero no es tu decisión, y yo consideró la labor que te asignó más importante, ¿no me fallarás cierto?

-Jamás, señorita, cuente conmigo- profiere al hacer una reverencia y partir fuera del bosque antes de que el sol desapareciera y fuera atrapado por el poder del demonio de Aokigahara.

-Todavía creo esto un grave error, su poder esta fuera de nuestra comprensión- señala Shiena.

-Fuera del suyo tal vez, pero yo lo entiendo bien, procedan como lo indique y no sucederá nada que debamos lamentar.

-Es lo que espero- menciona Haru toda nerviosa.

Suzu sonríe al decir –No temas, yo las cuidaré.

Shiena se había preparado para este momento, consiguió un par de granadas, un subfusil skorpion y una pistola glock, no quería verse en las mismas condiciones desagradables de su última incursión en los dominios de la bestia.

-Espero y seas cuidadosa podrías terminar matándote en lugar de a los canes del bosque- expresa Hanabusa observando como la noche lentamente despojaba al sol de su poder.

Shiena rastrilla el subfusil y ajustando sus lentes profiere –Sé cómo usarlos, no te preocupes.

Los grillos cantaban al compás con los búhos y lechuzas, el aletear de los murciélagos y sus chillidos resonaban de forma armónica y el aullido de los lobos se unía a la orquesta que anunciaba la extinción de la luz que era remplazada por los ojos dorados del miedo, era la hora de la bestia prístina -¡Jejejejeje! 3

Los sonidos de la espeluznante noche estremecían todas las fibras de las valientes mujeres que encaraban al miedo y la muerte.

Todas esperaban impacientes a que el demonio se acercara, sabían perfectamente que las observaba, ellas lo veían, veían los innumerables ojos dorados brillando a su alrededor y escuchaban, sí, escuchaban su risa burlona esparciéndose por cada pulgada del bosque, pero no, no las atacaba, claro que no, era una bestia ladina, sagaz de infinito poder y sabiduría, de un mundo de luz pero con el corazón oscurecido, era maldad.

-¿Por qué no viene?- gruñe Sumireko.

-Sabe lo que pretendo- menciona Suzu.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada- profiere Shiena.

Un montón de gruñidos se creó a su alrededor con tanta intensidad que sonaba como si unas enormes moscas revolotearan entorno a ellas y entonces la risa -¡Jajajaja! Tontas, no se los dijo verdad- clama el demonio –En la luna llena soy vulnerable sí, pero este día la fuerza de mi mundo y el suyo fluyen de manera bilateral, ahora es cuando más poderosa soy, jejeje.

-Hazte presente para que lo comprobemos- reta Sumireko con un sudor frío recorriendo su piel, deseaba su venganza con fervor, pero todo el terror y poder que presenció en ese bosque no dejaría nunca de asustarla.

-Por supuesto- le responde los gruñidos aumentan en desmedida, una figura alta de cabello castaño se aparece de entre la espesa noche -Buenas noches, damas, hoy será su último día 3.

Suzu aprieta la mandíbula y espeta con decepción -Maldita.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué ocurre Suzu, no puedes usar tus círculos de transmutación en este cuerpo?

Sumireko con su corazón palpitando se atreve a preguntar -¿Qué pasa Shutou?

-Poseyó un cuerpo humano para proteger su energía.

-Espera, si es humana voy a matarla personalmente- dice Hanabusa con una mirada llena de confianza.

El demonio silba y se apresura en llamar a sus caninos y ella se funde con la oscuridad riendo -¡Jajajaja!

El terror que emergió de entre las mujeres cuando percibieron que al menos una docena de mandíbulas les estaban gruñendo con espuma y furia.

Kenmochi presurosa se colocó frente a Haru y con el subfusil apuntaba a los cánidos -No sé si dispararles, eran humanos, ¿si la derrotamos volverán a la normalidad?

-No, su forma está determinada por los caprichos del demonio y cuando su conexión se rompa volverán a ser lo que eran antes de su transformación, cadáveres- explica Suzu que de sus puños apretados expelía luz que amedrentaba a los lobos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- indaga Hanabusa levantando su guardia parecía querer enfrentarse a mano contra los lobos del bosque.

-La retirada, las sacaré de aquí y me enfrentaré a ella, la verdad es que puedo matarla, pero moriremos ambas y ustedes de paso- profiere la peliceleste –Den la señal- ordena al momento que crea un domo de luz a su alrededor, los lobos arremetieron pero retrocedieron al tocar la luz –¡Ahora!

Haru usa la pistola de bengala que le encomendaron y dispara, el objeto incandescente contrasta con su brillo rojo en la oscuridad del bosque, casi al instante una potente luz brilló a la distancia, el camino fuera de los dominios del demonio rosa.

-Oh, una salida, ni lo crean, jajaja- una nube negra descendió sobre ellas aplacando la luz.

-¡Muévanse!- clama Shutou y así lo hicieron, mientras Suzu usaba su concentración para contener la oscuridad todas se movían en dirección a luz, seguidas por los caninos que las flanqueaban, guiándolas hacia esa luz como si de ovejas se trataran.

Los gruñidos y ladridos las consternaban, debilitaban sus rodillas, el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes, y como no temer, como no asustarse cuando una manada de canes antropófagos liderados por una criatura sin piedad te rodeaban y cazaban como diciéndote, "Humano solo eres una presa, no eres nada más que eso", y como negar la verdad, con tantos años de evolución y comodidad la humanidad jamás dejó ser la víctima, jamás dejo de ser un depredador que sucumbía ante los súper depredadores que nunca dejaron de ser superiores.

Sin cansancio, con hambre y rabia de carácter infinito los canes con sus pelambres espesos hacían resonar el piso del bosque como si caballos galoparan, no las sobrepasaban mantenían un ritmo pausado mientras ladraban con la única intención de que dejaran sus tierras, no podían atacar mientras la luz de Suzu siguiera encendida, el único comando de su señora fue sacar a los intrusos pues así como sus poderes se incrementaron también lo hicieron los de Shutou y no deseaba correr riesgos de todos modos podía matarla cualquier otro día.

Haru se detuvo la lámpara led que habían instalado para contener la oscuridad y tener una ruta de escape estaba justo en frente –Ha sido muy fácil- expresa conmocionada.

-Sí, nos quiere fuera, sabe que nos mataré, no teman de aquí el camino está iluminado, contendré a los lobos hasta que salgan del perímetro del bosque- explica Suzu intensificando su luz.

-No hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad Haru, vámonos- le dice Shiena sujetándole la muñeca.

Ichinose se niega –Si tiene miedo, podemos llevar a cabo el plan.

-No, linda, con mi círculo puedo sacarla de ese cuerpo que controla y si la envío a ti no serás más que un cuerpo sin mente haciendo solo lo que ella desea, el plan era despojarla de su energía y dártela a ti y ahora no es posible- profiere Suzu viendo a los lobos amontonarse en un solo lugar empujándolas a la salida –Ya negué mis responsabilidades mucho tiempo y todas estas pobres almas pagaron el precio, este día voy a redimirme, y no podré si ustedes son sacrificadas.

-Haru lo entiende que tengas suerte, Suzu- dice muy preocupada.

-Suerte, Suzu- dice Shiena y trata de huir pero es retenida por Hanabusa.

-Dame una granada y tu pistola- pide la pelinaranja.

Kenmochi confusa expresa -¿Qué?

-Granada, pistola- repite Sumireko al tomar los objetos sin pedir más consentimiento que sus resecas palabras.

-No, claro que no, también debes irte- gruñe Shutou.

Sumireko rastrilla la pistola y sonriendo nerviosamente dice –No, esta es mi venganza y si voy a morir para tenerla pues que así sea.

-Señorita Hanabusa, debe reconsiderarlo- musita Kenmochi.

-Ya tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, seis días me atormentó y sus rezagos me seguirán por toda la vida, siento dolor constante, demo tomar calmantes y sedantes para conciliar el sueño y aun así suelo despertar sudando, y no me recuperaré a menos que la venza o me muera- espeta la pelinaranja la cual con prisa salió de la barrera de Suzu y les disparó a los lobos, uno cayó y los otros salieron huyendo lanzando alaridos lastimeros al aire -¡Váyanse!

Haru y Shiena se fueron, Suzu al ya no percibir la bruma negra que la atacaba desvanece la barrera, se acerca a Sumireko y tocándole el hombro le dice –Si no te vas ahora, jamás dejarás este bosque, te lo aseguro de un modo u otro.

-Este lugar me quitó todo, no me iré hasta conseguir mi venganza de un modo u otro- respondió.

-Como sea que desees, sígueme, tendremos que ir al centro del bosque y encararla- profiere al emprender camino.

Apenas trató de dar el primer paso y Hanabusa se sintió mareada, el olor a almizcle del pelambre del lobo que disparó inundó su nariz, y lo vio, su pelaje negro, y sus ojos marrones eran el único rastro que quedaba de lo que antes fue la verdadera apariencia del humano que alguna vez fue, sangre salpicada y chorreada sobre las hojas secas aumentó sus náuseas, así se encontró ella alguna vez, un cuerpo inerte yaciendo penosamente en medio de inmundicia.

-Hanabusa aún no es tarde- menciona la peliceleste viendo el estado de la pelinaranja.

-No, estaré bien- inhala profundamente, camina y tras cuatro pasos sus entrañas se comprimieron, las rodillas fallaron y por su garganta un fétido menjurje salió expulsado, tosió fuertemente, le faltaba el aire y todo el abdomen le dolía.

-Uff, humanos- resopla Suzu.

Caminaron y lo hicieron sin resistencia, los ojos dorados no aparecían el gruñido de las bestias caninas no se escuchaban y todo el bosque se había silenciado.

Hanabusa se repuso de su regurgitación pero el mareo no se iba por completo pero comprendía la situación –Es una trampa.

-Por supuesto, debe conseguir ventaja, tengo que sacarla de ese cuerpo y una vez lo haga tendré dos opciones, despojarla de su energía y dártela o eliminarnos mutuamente, y sinceramente ya caminé bastante tiempo por este mundo, quizás con la muerte se me permita regresar a mi mundo, no lo sé, solo pondré fin a esto.

Unos pasos rápidos alertaron al par, Suzu levantó la mano, creó un orbe luminoso sobre su cabeza y lo dejó flotar, buscaron con la mirada, y solo vieron oscuridad, una oscuridad que se movía.

-¿Qué es?- inquiere Sumireko.

-Un nuevo esbirro, de una nueva clase.

-¿Acaso no hace solo lobos?- pregunta abrumada.

-Puede hacer lo que deseé.

-¡Rrrrrrraagrrr! ¡Rrrrragrr! ¡Rrrrragrr!- se escuchaba como si se frotaran dos tubos plásticos y entonces se hizo presente, unos ojos de color aquamarina brillaron, ocho de ellos.

-Aaah, odio las arañas- susurra la pelinaranja.

El arácnido era grande como un lobo, sus largas patas lo movieron a gran velocidad, escapando de los tiros de Hanabusa, se lanzó en medio de ellas haciéndolas caer, se lanzó a Hanabusa tratando morderla, la pelinaranja sostuvo las mandíbulas deteniéndola con una fuerza sobrehumana, el arácnido con sus patas se aparta y vuelve atacar, Sumireko levanta las piernas para protegerse, con ese movimiento la araña pudo morder el muslo de la pelinaranja e inyectar su veneno, al hacerlo huyó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta Suzu con calma al acercarse a su compañera.

Hanabusa se levantó sin problemas y sacudiéndose la suciedad responde –No me pasó nada.

Shutou con sus nudillos golpea la pierna de la chica, era dura y produjo un sonido metálico, Hanabusa tenía la cabeza agachada y la peliceleste se incorporó para decir –Pobre alma desdichada, no perdiste solo a tus amigas aquel día, ¿verdad?

-No, lo perdí todo, ni siquiera mi cuerpo es ya mío- murmulla enojada y entristecida.

-No encontraras paz en esta tierra, lo entiendo ahora, hoy te prometo el fin de tu sufrimiento, de un modo u otro.

-Es lo que quiero.

-¡Auuuuuuuuh!

Los pasos rápidos de los canes no tardaron tras ese aullido.

Un lobo lanzó sus fauces contra Sumireko, esta se protegió con su brazo, sostuvo el hocico del animal, abrió las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que las quebró el can todavía vivo se retorcía en el suelo hasta que la pelinaranja puso fin a su sufrimiento aplastándole el cráneo con su pie, nuevamente los caninos se retiraron.

-¡Es todo lo que puedes invocar! ¡Criaturas cobardes!- clama Hanabusa -¡Me preparé para tus lobos! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí! ¡Enfréntame tú!

-¿Cómo desees?- responde el bosque, aparece Meichi con sus ojos rosas brillantes - Pero luego no te arrepientas jejejeje 3- su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse y crecer, los ojos de Sumireko temblaron al presenciarlo, un pelambre abundante cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer, su boca se alargó hasta convertirse en mandíbulas, y esta nueva criatura se elevó miró hacia abajo a ambas y con un rugido devastador conocieron el poder del demonio -¡GRRRRRR!- un aliento fétido y estruendo cuando aquella bestia bajó sus cuatro patas hasta el suelo señalaron el principio del fin.

Hanabusa hubiera deseado que el demonio del bosque realmente no hubiera contestado a su provocación, ahora enfrentaba un oso de al menos tres metros cuando se pone sobre sus patas y el pavor que pululó en su pecho viendo que en cuatro patas el animal seguía siendo más grande que ella fue fascinante.

Suzu con su luz quema al úrsido, este gran mamífero se mueve ágilmente a pesar de su tamaño, mueve sus zarpas contra Shutou, la peliceleste se desvaneció en luz y reapareció enviando una onda luminosa de energía, el oso retrocede, gruñe y desde el cielo nocturno una llama amarilla desciende golpeando a su enemigo.

-¡Aaah!- se queja su Shutou, su piel se quemó pero se recupera casi al instante, y vio sobre los árboles un ave, un ave que ardía con las llamas del sol, era dorada y con sus ojos enrojecidos –Estos no son normales, ni la araña, ni esta ave, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Voy a salir Shutou, expandiré mi poder y necesitó lugartenientes, y estas son mis bestias primordiales- vocifera el oso.

La araña regresa y con su red atrapa a Sumireko, intenta de nuevo morderla, Hanabusa aunque temblaba retiene el ataque con su mano, logra liberar la otra y lucha contra aquel bicho, lanzando fuertes golpes a la cabeza.

El oso y el ave combinaban esfuerzos para someter a Suzu, casi no conseguían tocarla, su habilidad de luz la hacía más rápida, pero un solo zarpazo del úrsido devastó la resistencia de Shutou –Jajajajaja, es hora de morir- el oso abre sus fauces hasta cuando sintió algo golpear su lomo y al voltear encontró una cabeza arácnida con las mandíbulas rotas y sus ojos apagados.

-Ahí está tu lugarteniente, necesitarás otro- profiere Sumireko con una sonrisa aunque en su interior se estremecía llena de miedo.

-¡GRRRRRR!- gruñe corre hacia ella pero se detiene y dice –No, no, no desperdiciaré mi energía con una humana, tengo quien se encargue de ti- aullidos –Mataste a dos, pero sabes ayer encontré una cabaña con más de veinte, aunque solo transforme catorce, has cuentas, ¿Cuántos te quedan? Jejejeje 3.

Los caninos que tantas fatalidades le habían causado ahora serían su único obstáculo para vengarse, los caninos se arremolinaron en torno a ella, con rapidez llegó a un árbol y se subió a él, los animales ladraban desde abajo y se juntaron todos alrededor, se juntaron demasiado.

-Bestias estúpidas- clama Sumireko al soltar la granada que había guardado, el explosivo cayó y estalló, llevándose a la mayoría de los canes, pelo, sangre y carne volaron por todos lados y mancharon el tronco con una viscosa y nauseabunda mezcla.

Hanabusa saltó aplastando a otro de los malheridos animales –Armas, es lo que nos puso en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, sería bueno que no lo olvidaras- profiere aplastando otro cráneo la sangre le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuatro lobos que aún se movían se replegaron hasta el oso.

El oso se irgue sobre sus patas, pretendía rugir pero una luz brillante le calcina la espalda y gritando de dolor cae y su forma bestial desaparece, sus criaturas se alejan dejándola sola, Suzu se aproxima diciendo –Te apoderaste de ese cuerpo para proteger tu poder, pero expusiste tu cuerpo al unirte a un mortal- se arrodilla junta al cuerpo de Meichi, la voltea y profiere –Es el fin para ambas- los ojos adormilados de Yuri perdían brillo, y Shutou acercó sus rostro al de ella y uniendo sus labios dejó que su luz fluyera dentro de ella y absorbió la oscuridad, el intercambio anularía sus energías y extinguiría sus vidas pero algo iba mal, pues no estaba ocurriendo, Suzu se separó y pudo observar la sardónica sonrisa de la castaña.

-Nunca fui ella en verdad- empezó reír descontrolada –Mira bien donde estás.

Lo vio, claro que lo vio, las huellas llenas de sangre de los lobos formaron un círculo en el cual ella estaba -¡Sorpresa! Jejejeje- el demonio rosa con sus ojos dorados activó el círculo, la luz empezó a dejar el cuerpo de Suzu saliendo por sus poros, la luz se vuelve incontrolable y estalla con un poderoso viento que avienta todo lejos del epicentro, Sumireko fue aventada contra el mismo árbol donde las vísceras de los lobos quedaron pegadas, se golpeó la cabeza cayendo inconsciente sobre los restos repugnantes.

-Vaya, que desastre- dice la señora del bosque, camina hacia Suzu que se encontraba arrodillada estupefacta, no lo había conseguido, fue engañada y su vida acabaría sin cumplir su deber.

-Mátame, ya no te burles, fallé- menciona abrumada y decepcionada, su muerte es lo único que le quedaba.

-¿Matarte? ¿A ti? ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Jejejeje- ríe –No, tú me pertenecerás- silba, cuatro lobos se aparecen dos rojos, un azul y un plateado –Diviértanse 3.

Los lobos mordieron el cuerpo de Suzu pero esta no daba gritos, aún sin su poder no sentía dolor y ningún daño sobre ella sería permanente, su humillación en cambio era lo que verdaderamente le dolía, al punto de hacerla llorar, cada lobo toma una extremidad y halan dislocando sus articulaciones, Yuri todavía quemada retomó su forma úrsida y con sus poderosas fauces le partió el cráneo, la soltaron y Suzu quedó inmóvil.

-Bien, ahora en que puedo convertirte- el demonio posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo descuartizado y una energía putrefacta y negra lo cubrió, el cuerpo se sacudió y al final un nuevo can se irguió –Jajajaja, ahora tú matarás a esa amiga que te conseguiste, ¿dónde está?

-Aquí- profiere Sumireko estando de pie encarando a la bestia pero ya no tenía miedo, ya no lo tendría jamás.

-Oh, ¿por qué tan valiente? Este será tu fin, jejejeje.

Las manos de Sumireko brillaron con una luz incandescente mientras dice –No es el tuyo- el rostro del demonio rosa cambió hasta adquirir una mueca de rabia, lo había olvidado, esa energía tendría que haberse ido a otro cuerpo –Prepárate- el rostro ensangrentado al igual que su ropa le daban un tétrico aspecto, de un tirón se arrancó su ropa mostrando sus brazos y piernas –Esto es lo que me hiciste, atacaste un cuerpo de carne y hueso, y lo transformaste en acero.

-Mátenla- susurra el demonio.

El úrsido es el primero en lanzarse, Sumireko usa la luz para cegarlo, entonces se desplazó a un costado y con un rodillazo le quebró varias costillas al enorme animal, el oso cojea hasta recostarse a un lado –Tú sigues- indica apuntándole con el dedo, sonreía confiada y el demonio echaba humo de rabia.

El espectro furibundo espeta -¿Cómo un humano es tan fuerte?

-Oh, el dinero en este mundo puede conseguir muchas cosas, médicos, prótesis cibernéticas, entrenadores físicos, pero lo que no consigue será la incomparable satisfacción que tendré cuando aplaste tu cabeza- expresa sonriendo confiada.

-¿Qué esperan bestias? ¡ATAQUEN!

Las bocas espumosas de los caninos mostraron sus colmillos, y el vuelo del fénix iluminó la noche, Sumireko vio poco del potencial de los poderes de su Suzu pero comprendió lo devastadores que podían ser, al igual que la peliceleste creó una onda de luz que repelió efectivamente a sus atacantes, estos cayeron, lloriqueaban y retrocedieron lamiendo sus heridas, se sentía poderosa, increíble, su dolor desapareció y podía con todo.

-Sumireko- menos con eso.

-¿Haruki?- murmulla sobrecogida, lo que antes era un lobo de pelambre rojizo ahora tenía la forma de una joven de cabello rojo flameante de ojos dorados, toda lastimada, desnuda y agobiada.

-Sumireko…ayúdame- pide llena de desesperación.

Hanabusa la tomó entre sus brazos y una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad la sobrecogió –Haruki, estoy aquí…yo…yo vine por ti, todo esta…ra…ra bien, te lo prometo Haruki- apenas si contenía las lágrimas, era su amada, ahí a su alcance.

-Siempre fuiste más fuerte de lo que creías- sonríe agotada, Sumireko la acaricia, y tras un largo y tortuoso tiempo prueba sus labios de nuevo, saborea la sangre que brotaba de su boca, siente su aroma aún conservaba esa frescura que le fascinaba, su piel suave y sus brazos fuertes, era ella tal y como recordaba.

-¡Aaaah!- gime Haruki, convulsiona y su cuerpo se transmuta de nuevo en un can.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡HARUKI! ¡HARUKI! ¡NOOOOOOO!- exclama llena de impotencia al verla convertirse, el lobo rojizo se quedó ahí mirándola con melancolía y la tristeza que desprendía esos ojos era correspondidos por los azules ojos de Sumireko –Haruki- solloza Hanabusa abrazando la cabeza de la loba.

-Ouh, que tierno, bien hora de morir 3- clama el ente rosa, unas raíces arrastran a la loba fuera de los brazos de Sumireko, así mismo hacen con los demás amontonándolos bajo los pies del demonio –De acuerdo- dice al sentarse sobre todas sus bestias –Tú buscaste esto, ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de una Diosa- su cuerpo empezó a fundirse entre la carne de sus esbirros, los animales chillaban de dolor, toda aquella masa de seres vivos se fundió en una sola caterva oscura, amorfa y viva, de forma asquerosa, esta inmundicia empezó a bullir y crecer.

Sumireko miraba al suelo devastada, su amada la necesitaba y no sabía cómo ayudar, sólo podía hacer una cosa, vencer –Me quitaste todo, mi cuerpo, mi vida, a mis amigas, a mi amada- se levanta, eleva su mirada hasta ver a la punta de la amorfa criatura que se estaba formando –No te lo perdonaré.

-Ouh, bu, bu, bu, vas a seguir lloriqueando o vas a pelear- la masa gris se elevaba sobre los árboles, incontables tentáculos con cuernos salieron de su carne y un millar de ojos aparecieron por toda su extensión, un líquido negruzco brotaba por unas diminutas bocas afiladas que había debajo de todos los tentáculos, en la cima un cráneo gigantesco y alargado como de un saurio miraba con cuencas vacías a la pelinaranja –Presencia tu destino, humana.

Sumireko con decisión total se separó del suelo, levitó hasta encontrarse a la altura de la cabeza –Mientras más grande más dura la caída.

-Tienes una enorme boca para ser tan pequeña- gruñe, sus apéndices se alargan buscando atraparla, la luz de la pelinaranja cortaba fácilmente las prolongaciones –No me vencerás- exclama disparando rayos dorados por sus ojos, con una esfera de luz repelió esa energía –Maldita, no deberías tener tanto poder- expresa molesta.

-Eres poderosa, pero no eres lista, ganaste fuerza pero perdiste velocidad y precisión- proclama al dejar caer sobre la amorfa criatura una lluvia de luz que fastidió sus ojos.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡Maldita!- nubes oscuras se formaron sobre el bosque –No, no me vencerás un mortal no puede contra un Dios- clama la entidad amorfa, de las nubes apéndices negros descienden con relámpagos golpeando a la pelinaranja, un enorme corte se hizo en el costado de Sumireko la cual adolorida cayó al suelo -¡Jajajaja! ¡Atestigua mi poder!- inconmensurable era el poder de aquella criatura primigenia, su sola apariencia hubiera sido suficiente para causar la muerte en un corazón temeroso y el desquicio en un alma fuerte.

Hanabusa perdía el color de su rostro, la sangre abundante sobre el suelo le daba claros indicios de su condición –No sabré usar los poderes de Suzu, pero sé que nuestra energía es similar, y si Suzu quería sacrificarse para matarte significa que lo único que debo hacer es darte mi energía- Sumireko se impulsó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, esquivó los tentáculos y con el fervoroso deseo de sacrificio y venganza estableció su plan –Ahora sé que debía atacar la cabeza desde el principio.

La pelinaranja se introdujo por las propias fauces saurias de la bestia, una luz potente salió por las cuencas de la criatura -¡No! ¡Maldita!- más luz salió disparada por las bocas y ojos de la masa -¡NOOOOOOOO!- la pestilente formación emulsionó hasta hincharse a un punto crítico y estalló en una gigantesca bola de fuego que calcinó los árboles y dejó un inmenso cráter en medio del bosque.

El humo se levantaba, el fuego se esparcía, los árboles hechos cenizas caían, el suelo ennegrecido por las llamas emanaban un espantoso aroma, el panorama era devastador más todavía no era el fin -¡Jajajaja!- ríe el demonio el cual ahora de regreso con su forma femenina -Vaya valiente intento el tuyo 3- Hanabusa se encontraba con la espalda sobre el terreno calcinado, respirando con lentitud -Pero un intento fútil al final- profiere al patear el vientre de la pelinaranja -¡Jejejeje! Al parecer no recibiste toda la luz que escapó de Suzu, admito que me preocupé y eso no me gusta- pone el pie sobre la cabeza de Sumireko y presiona restregando contra el suelo.

-¡Aaaaah!-gime Hanabusa, las lágrimas brotaron, lo dio todo y fracasó, de nuevo se hallaba a merced del bosque.

-No pienses que llegara tu hora, tendrás el mismo destino que todas tus amigas pero sufrirás, sufrirás hasta entonces 3- raíces quemadas se levantan del suelo y consigo el cuerpo de Hanabusa, el ente rosa con sus manos dirige una macabra orquesta, las raíces se elevaban y azotaban a la pelinaranja contra el desolado y calcinado entorno, rompiendo los pocos huesos que aún le pertenecían, Sumireko gimoteaba descontrolada, toda esperanza se desvaneció pero el dolor de su fracaso, la desilusión en su alma era lo que más le atormentaba, con un súbito movimiento las raíces enviaron a la pobre mujer fuera del círculo de destrucción que provovó su inútil intento de acabar con el demonio.

-¡Umh! ¡Aaah! ¡Fallé! ¡Aah! ¡Uhm!- lloriqueaba destrozada, con las llamas rojas a sus espaldas logró percibir algo, algo que revivió su inexistente voluntad, arrastró su inerte cuerpo en esa dirección.

El demonio rosa enorgullecida con la humillación se jacta -¿Huyes? ¿A dónde? No tienes a donde ir todo esto son mis dominios, todo me pertenece incluyéndote- las raíces comandadas por la bestia se aferran a una de las piernas de la destrozada muchacha, Sumireko antes de ser halada zafó su prótesis permitiéndose continuar –¿Oh, tanta desesperación te causo? Deseas escapar aunque no hay salvación, incluso Suzu lo entendió y cedió ante mi superioridad- otro madero se sujetó del muslo restante y del mismo modo se deshizo de ella –¿Quieres ir allá? Te ayudaré- una mano de roca levantó a Sumireko y la aventó contra un árbol, el demonio se hinca y con su rodilla le presiona las costillas -¡Jajajaja! Eres decepcionante.

-Tú también- murmulla, su brazo metálico brilla, toca el suelo y un círculo luminoso se forma entorno a ellas y le susurra –Aun tenía un poco de luz- afortunadamente su batalla la había conducido de regreso al círculo que Suzu había dibujado al principio.

-Maldita, no puedes… ¡Aaaaah!- la luz se esparció y una sustancia negra emanó por sus poros, la luz se extinguió y un estallido de energía oscura extrajo toda la oscuridad del demonio –No, no, mi poder- expresa atónita, se vio impotente e incrédula –No.

La bruma oscura que había escapado comenzó a tomar forma frente a la pelirosa, su apariencia se tornó femenina, piel blanca, ojos azules y larga cabellera anaranjada –Así que así se siente- pronunció.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Infeliz! ¡Mi poder!- gruñe la mujer –No vencerás, soy una deidad, no puedes matarme, solo un dios puede encarar a otro.

Hanabusa se sentía poderosa, su cuerpo regresó a ser de carne, el dolor, la pena todo se desvaneció -No, yo no te haré daño, ella lo hará- expresa llena de confianza.

-¡Grrr!- un gruñido y una loba de pelaje celeste se acercó.

-No, maldita- el lobo se lanzó introduciendo sus fauces en la garganta y sacudiendo con fuerza, el resto de lobos se aproximaron exaltados y se unieron al ataque machando los músculos con sus dientes y quebrando los huesos, mientras la pelirosa se llenaba de rabia y humillación.

-Tranquila no morirás 3- ríe la pelinaranja –Jejejeje 3.

A las afueras del bosque tres personas presenciaron todo el espectáculo que el bosque les ofreció y ahora estupefactos apretaban sus mandíbulas.

-Tenemos que ir a verlas- expresó Haru angustiada, en su mirada se denotaba su propio medio pero también su valor.

-No, la señorita no iba a salir de este bosque, su deseo era morir, me temo lo ha conseguido- mencionó Ataru.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que el gobierno llegue a averiguar- propuso Shiena impresionada.

-Espero que haya encontrado paz- profiere Ichinose.

Ataru mira al horizonte en llamas y con un tono melancólico susurra –Adiós, Ojou-sama.

Tres meses después…

Dos científicos amateur traspasaron los cordones policiales, se adentraron durante el ocaso, y tomaron muestras del lugar pues la explicación gubernamental no los satisfacía pero su error fue que la noche los atrapó.

-Tenko, debemos irnos, este lugar me pone nervioso- dijo un hombre joven de cabello negro.

Su compañero sonríe al decir –Te preocupas mucho, Yokawa.

-¡Jajajaja!

-¿Qué diablos?- expresó Yokawa.

Un millar de ojos azules súbitamente aparecieron a su alrededor y un olor azufrado los petrificó, una entidad femenina surgió de entre la oscuridad acompañada por otra mujer de larga cabellera roja –Se equivocaron al entrar aquí- un grupo de lobos multicolor se asomaron tras ellas -Este lugar le pertenece a la Bestia Prístina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Tehehehehe! 3

Lo había recuperado todo y más.

* * *

Este ha sido mi aporte para las fechas, espero les gustará y no se olviden de dejar un Review alabando o vociferando maldiciones a mi trabajo XD, todo sirve cuando se quiere mejorar en su labor, nos vemos en la próxima historia, suerte camaradas y que la pasen bien.


End file.
